When Love and Hate Collide
by corkie89
Summary: What happens when a Weasley and Malfoy mingle together? Nineteen years after the war ended, Ron and Hermione Weasley send their daughter Rose off to Hogwarts as well as Draco and his wife send Scorpius too. Humor fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

When Love and Hate Collide: What happens when a Weasley and Malfoy mingle together? Nineteen years after the war ended, Ron and Hermione Weasley send their daughter Rose off to Hogwarts as well as Draco and his wife send Scorpius along as well. These two cannot shake off the family and house differences and hate each other more than anything.. But can they hate each and love at the same time? Humor fanfic.

Rose cursed as she sprinted down the dungeon's corridors. She had slept in again. Great. "Professor Cullen is going to kill me if I'm late again.." Rose swore as she picked up her pace and rounded the corner, and BAM! She collided with the one person she dreaded to see at eight o'clock in the morning.

"I thought I smelled a Weasley," Scorpius scolwed as he scowled and dusted off his robes as if they were dirtied by Rose's touch. He shouldered past her, "Watch it Weasley..." Scorpius warned her as he walked up the stairs leading to the main floor of Hogwarts.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him silently wishing she could curse him into oblivion. She may have been a first year and he a second year, but it did not give him the right to dismiss her like that. Rose would have called out to him and cursed the little ponce, but she quickly reminded herself that she would be late for Potions, resulting in another detention with Filch.

"Where have you been?" Albus hissed as Rose slipped through the door as it started to close. "Did you not take Prof. Cullen seriously when he said he'd make you serve a month's detention if you were late again?" He asked in a very animated voice barely above a whisper.

Rose waved Albus' concern away, "I made it just in time, so why get your knickers in a twist Potter?" She smirked and took out her quil, parchement, ink, and potions book, "Anyways I got stopped by Malfoy my way here, so I'd been on better timing."

Albus quirked his brow at Rose's story, "Well I hope it wasn't for a nice chat or anything.."

She laughed, "No, we were discussing where would be the next place we'd try snogging..." Rose nearly busted with laughter at Albus' green face, "He suggested the Astronomy Tower and I thought it'd be too cliche and I said under the stands of the Quidditch Pitch.." She wiggled her brows.

"Rose.... Please I'm going to be sick..." Albus groaned.  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Scorpius smirked as he thought about Rose Weasley. He knew she was steaming mad that she was running late and couldn't do anything to him. How did he know all of this? Scorpius knew Rose always ran late for her classes, and he took it upon himself to add more to her annoyance today by timing her arrival just right. Why did he? Scorpius didn't have the slightest idea. Maybe it was his idea of amusement to torture the Potters and Weasleys like his father Draco did when they were in Hogwarts. Whatever the case maybe, he had enjoyed his little 'encounter' with Miss Rose Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thicker Than Blood**

Five years later, Rose Weasley was running down the corridors to her Charms class. She had never learned her lesson about staying up so late at night. She blew her auburn bangs from her face as she continued to run. Rose skidded around the corner and saw Scorpius Malfoy and his cronies standing outside History of Magic. Inwardly, Rose groaned and slowed her pace down, waiting for Malfoy's snide comments about her family being ''blood traitors'' and she being a "Half-Blood."

"Well hello, Red......" Scorpius blocked her path to Charms. "Running later again?" He tisked at her, and then smirked. Scorpius bent his head to her and and whispered "Was I too rough for you?" He pulled back with a satisfied smirk as his crnies laughed at his comment to Rose.

Rose lifted her chin highly, her golden eyes smoldering with sparks of fire in then. She was angery at his comment, but Rose refused to let him get the best of her today. How dare he! Rose thought as she started for her wand, and decided against it after the Howler her mother sent her after the last dule Rose had in the corridors. She shuddered at the thought of her mother's screeching voice booming from the red letter.

She smirked as she decided to turn the tables on Scorpius. Rose pressed her palm against his chest, "That was just child's play...." Rose retorted and let her voice drop down into a seductive tone, "You don't know what rough is, Malfoy." She whispered in his ear and then shouldered past him.

The tension in the hall was so thick that Rose could feel it caressing her freckled skin. She turned back to see Scorpius gaping at her and she called back, "But if you really want me to show you a good time, you know where to find me." Rose winked before slipping into Charms as Prof. Flitwick shut the door.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Weasley." The short elfish Flitwick squeaked.

Rose's cheeks flushed as Flitwick chatsied her infront of the whole class, "Sorry, Prof." She muttered her apology on her way to her seat. Rose flopped down in the empty seat next to her cousin Albus Potter.

Albus looked up at her and smirked, "So whats your excuse this time? Nargles eat your socks?" He asked while he watched her unpack her quil, ink, and parchement to take notes with.

Rose sighed, "What do you think? One word..... Malfoy." She dipped her quil into the ink and started to write the day's date on her paper: November 11th.

"Are you ever going to learn to ignore him, Rose?" Albus nagged at her for falling into Scorpius' traps. "You know he does it to rouse you...." He added.

"And I told him nicely how he needed to practice more often to rouse me," She said boldly, dipping her quil into the ink again. Albus froze and gaped at her. Rose giggled, "You know he gave me that same look," She smiled. "You're doing a perfect replay of it too..." Rose teased Albus as he stook his head to clear his mind.

"Rose!" Albus hissed at her, "You really didn't say that to him..... did you?" He asked skeptically.

"Oh, but my dear cousin I did," She responded while jotting notes down as Flitwick squeaked out the incantation for a new spell. "He deserved it after the comment he said to me..." Rose started recalling her encounter with Scorpius. Albus listened to her stunned by the banter both Rose and Scorpius threw at each other.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Scorpius' blodd was boiling because of Rose Weasley, and no it wasn't the pleasurable kind either. Not that he would min.... Malfoy shook his head and refused to think how attractive Rose looked and how he'd love to rouse her like he refered to earlier.

Jia appeared into Scorpius' view and tossed her back her lucious blond hair as she tugged playfully on his tie, "You know Scorp, that Weasley girl doesn't know what she's missing." She rose onto her tip toes and nipped his ear, "I personally find you very satisfying..." Jia pulled back with a seductive smile, beconing Scorpius.

Scorpius was so frustrated with Rose and his attraction to her, that he wanted nothing more than to take Jia into an abandoned classroom and show her how aggressive he really was, but he wasn't like his rogueish father. He refused to take advantage of a girl like this, "You drive a hard bargin, Jia." Scorpius sighed refusing her as he stepped back, "But were not dating anymore, and class is about to begin..." He said, stepping around the shell shocked Jia and into the History of Magic classroom, still thinking about the firey Weasley....Rose.

"Whats got your knickers in a bunch?" Axel asked Scorpius when he sat down.

"Nothing, its none of your buisness, Zabini." Malfoy snapped while taking out his History of Magic book and flipping it to the page instructed on the blackboard.

Zabini smirked, "I heard the little Weasley put you in your place just before class.... I doesn't have anything to do with that does it?" He pressed on.

Scorpius growled and turned to his best mate, "Look I told you its none of your bloody buisness!" He snapped at Axel.

"Fine suit yourself, but in my oppinion I think you two have the hots for each other, but you guys wont do a damn thing about it because you are a Malfoy and she is a Weasley." Axel pointed out with a grin. "And sadly thats a shame because who wouldn't want Rose underneath them..." He waggled his brows suggestively.

Me." Malfoy gritted through his teeth.

Axel chuckled, "You're in denial buddy, and don't say you're not.... You've got it bad for Rose Wealsey." He teased, "Ever since the first time you ran into her in her first year."


	3. Chapter 3

**Child's Play**

Hey there everyone, I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, add it to theirs favs, and on their alerts! Hopefully the chapters will be longer now and not as short and monologue-ish :). Enjoy please thanks!

"I can't believe Flitwick gave me a friggin detention!" Rose huffed walking down the corridor with Albus. "I've only been late to his class once! And its not like I'm failing or a bad student either." She fumed. Rose mentally blamed Malfoy for her detention this time. If he didn't stop her in the corridor she'd been to Charms just in the nick of time. He's definately a pain in the arse Rose thought as she jumped over the trick step.

Albus trailed after his cousin and sighed as she ranted about her detention. "You've been late to his class once.... this week. He has given you a few breaks here and there this year, Rose." He pointed out to her. "Plus if you'd get to sleep earlier than 3 a.m. maybe you wouldn't have any problems getting to your morning classes." Albus continued to follow Rose towards the Great Hall for lunch, "You're worse than James, and James is pretty bad."

"Geeeze Al you're starting to sound like my mum... Why dont you get off the broom you're riding." Rose snapped. She was very moody after getting her third detention that week, "And in my defense I was in detention last night until 1 a.m., polishing old dusty picture frames." Rose said a bit more defensively than she needed. She was getting tired of Albus acting like her mum sometimes. It was already enough to have one mum that sent her a Howler every other week!

"Well it isn't my fault that you had to serve detention last night!" He snapped at her, "And maybe if you didn't get into trouble and then come complaining to me, I wouldn't have to be like your mum." Albus retorted, his chest heaving. He rarely got angry with anyone, but he was tired of Rose's attitude lately.

Rose started to argue again with Albus, but decided to ignore him instead. She knew Albus hated that more than being challenged in an arguement. They both walked into the Great Hall in silence and saw a few students gathering for lunch or lounging around before their next class. Rose spotted Lily at the Gryffindor Table and headed her direction, ingnoring Albus once again.

Albus sighed as Rose gave him the silent treatment. She would always use it on him when she was angry enough with him that she wanted hex him, but today Albus didn't care. He knew Rose was wrong and that he was right and if she wanted to be mad at him, that was just quite alright. He took a seat at the Gryffindor Table and started chatting with his other mates about Quidditch, forgetting about Rose and her temper.

"Hey Rose." Lily greeted her cousin as she sat down. She looked up and didn't see her brother behind her and noticed that he sat on the other end of the elongated table. "Another disagreement I suppose?"

Rose tossed her bag onto the table with a 'thunk' "Flitwick gave me a detention, and your brother nagged me about it." She sat down next to Lily and poured herself some pumpkin juice, "He's acting like Mother Goose again." Rose took a turkey sanwhich from the table and took a bite.

Lily frowned, "Albus worries too much like your mum."

"Sometimes he soo much like her, it scares me." Rose swallowed her food and replied.

Lily laughed, "You know I'm beginning to think that too, then again we do need someone to look after us." She winked at Rose, "You, James, and I are not the most innocent nor worst students here at Hogwarts, but we do our fair share."

"True, and if Al knew about half of the mischeif we caused he'd go nutters worrying." Rose drank some of her pumpkin juice.

"He'd have our parents coming to get us before we could blink!" Lily peeled her banana and took a bite, "He can be such a spoil sport sometimes."

Rose smiled and nodded, agreeing with Lily, "And somehow we still love him and I am his closest friend." She shrugged "Gotta love him though."

"Very true, so why did you get a detention this time?" She asked taking another bite of her banana.

Rose sighed, "Well last night I was awake polishing until 1 a.m. with Flich and I overslept a bit this morning......" She went on, "Mind you if Malfoy didn't stop me in the hallway I'd been into Charms right before it began..." She fumed and casted a glance over at the Slytherin table. Rose spotted Scorpius sitting with Axel and wished she could duel him right now and get this anger to melt away.

Malfoy felt eyes on him while Axel talked to him about his foreign experience with a girl in Italy. He looked up and saw Rose glaring daggers at him. From the look on her face, she wanted to kill him. Amused, Scorpius smirked and gave her a wink. He chuckled to himself when shock, anger, and embarassment painted her features and she looked away.

"Malfoy, as in Scorpius Malfoy?" Lily shook her head, "Oh Rose you know he does it to get beneath your skin..."

Rose felt her cheeks grow hot when she was jolted back into reality. She barely registered Lily talking to her. "Yeah, he asked me if he was too rough last night." Rose heard Lily gasped and she laughed, "But I told him he didn't know what rough was, and if he wanted to find out he knew where I was." She smirked, remembering Malfoy's angry face.

"Rose Weasley! How could you say that..." Lily's was shocked by her cousin's blut attitude, "You know he's going to keep after you now."

Rose shrugged, "Let him, I'm sure I could take him again." She smirked. Although she hated Scorpius more than anyone at Hogwarts, she loved bantering with him shamelessly.

"If I didn't know you, Rose, I'd say you secretly enjoy your encounters with Malfoy." Lily said and finished the last bite of her banana, "I'd be careful though he's a Malfoy, you know."

She waved off her cousin's concern, "I'm not bothered by that, I could care less actually."

"But still...." Lily started, Rose jumped in.

"I'll be fine, Lils, its not like I'm looking for him to burn me with comments." Rose smiled and stood, "Well hey I got to run I got Care of Magical Creatures next." She picked up her bad and hugged Lily, "I'll see you a dinner."

Lily hugged her back as well, "See you then, and good luck on getting there on time." She called out. Rose smiled and walked out of the Great Hall towards the main doors leading outside.

Rose was jogging down the steps when she heard a rustle of leaves to her left. Quickly she pulled out her wand and pointed it towards the noise. She walked down the last step and jumpped with Scorpius turned the corner and stopped her. "Bloody hell, Malfoy!" Rose snapped "I should hex you just for lurking!"

Malfoy chuckled, "Jumpy are we, Weasley?" He smirked and watched her for a moment, "You do know if you did attack me I can give you a detention, right?"

Rose tucked her wand away and stepped back from him, "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. You're Head Boy, that doesn't scare me, nor does the threat of a detention either." She crossed her arms under her breasts.

Scorpius' eyes followed her actions and quickly returned to look at her face before she caught him ooogling her. "You should be, because tonight I will be supervising your detention. Flitwick's requested me."

"They only thing that scares me is you trying to seduce me while I'm there with you..." Rose snapped back hotly.

He laughed, "I wouldn't waste my time on you, Weasley." Scorpius lower his voice, "I've heard you're nothing to brag about."

Rose's anger flared and she had to restrain herself from pulling her wand out or punching him, "Just becaus you haven't experienced it doesn't mean any, Malfoy.." She smirked, then added, "I heard that you aren't satisfying." Rose looked down at his groin briefly and then up at his face.

Scorpius glared at her and grabbed her shoulders. He pushed her up against the wall of the castle, out of view of anyone. With their bodies pressing into each other he hissed "Do you want to know what you're missing Weasley?" He growled and pressed his hips harder into her, so she could feel his erection.

She gasped when Scorpius slammed her into the wall. Rose mind was reeling when his body touched hers intimately. When Malfoy's hips grinded hers, she didn't know if she wanted him to continue or to kick him and push him away. Rose's response almost came out as a moan when she spoke, "You could never satisfy me.." She gritted her teeth and tried to push him off of her, but he was far much stonger than her.

He bent his mouth to her ear, "I bet if I felt your knickers right now, they'd be wet, huh Weasley?" His voice was hoarse as his hips rode into hers some more. Scorpius didn't know what came over him, but he wanted Rose now. He had never let her get him this roused before, and he couldn't bring himself to stop either. Malfoy pressed her lower body harder into the brick wall, allowing his erection to press more intimately into her. "You can't tell me you don't want it, Weasley..." He grounded into her more.

"Mal..foy" Rose gasped when her back hit the brick wall again. "Let me go..." She said in a weak voice. Rose couldn't move to reach her wand or anything to get him off of her, and part of her wanted him to continue. She blushed when he murmured about her wet knickers and that turned her on even more because he was right, they were wet from Scorpius effing Malfoy.

Malfoy's eyes were like hot liquid silver. They were burning with a need that he had never experienced with another girl. It was all because of the firey red Rose that he had trapped up against the wall. Scorpius smirked hearing her weak protest, "You want it, don't you Weasley? You want me inside you... Rough" He grinded harder against her making his point. He heard Rose gasped and he kept on, his hands holding her arms to her sides as he did so, "I bet you're soaked," He groaned rocking into her in a steady motion, "So wet I could slide right in..." Scorpius voice was thick with need.

"Please stop..." Rose whimpered, feeling herself getting more aroused everytime he moved against her. "Malfoy let me go..." She tried to push him off but the years of Quidditch paid off for him and he kept her in place. Her body was pulsing with need between her legs as Scorpius kept riding into her. Rose felt weak and wanted to give into him, but she refused to allow him to know how much she was truely ennjoying this. If he kept on Rose knew she would definately explode as his erection combind with the thick material of his jeans rubbed her perfectly through her knickers. She bit her lip hard to keep from moaning or urging him more when he kept rotating his hips into her body.

Scorpius groaned, hearing her voice. He could tell from her whimpering that she was enjoying the feel of his hard cock riding against her intimately. "Just give in, Weasley, you know you do..." His voice cracked from being so turned on. He bent his head and beathed in her neck as his hips moved harder into her. Malfoy felt her hands ball up and her wrists tighten, he knew she was close with out a vocal warning. Scorpius was close too, but he refused to lose control with her right now. He rode harder into her rougher each time, and just before he lost control and exploded, Malfoy stepped back panting hard. He looked into Rose's eyes and seen the want and need in her.

Rose thought she was going to scream if he didn't stop when he did. She was so close and on the brink of her climax when he stepped back. Rose didnt know if she hated him for stopping or if shed hated him more if he continued along. She didn't trust her voice to speak now, knowing the sound of it would betray her.

He took both of her hands and held them in one of his above her head and smirked, "Lets see shall we?" Scorpius winked at Rose and slid his hand up her inner thigh, caressing her the whole way up. His hand was shaky as he was still aroused. Malfoy's fingers were just at the hem of her knickers and he stopped and groaned, "Weasley wears thongs, who'd known..." He grinned and ran his finger on the lining of her knickers "Want me to stop now?" Scorpius asked her in a throaty groan.

Rose sucked in a breath when his fingers found her knickers. She couldn't talk nor breath as she was being teased by her worst enemy. "Stop.. please.." She managed after moments of trying to speak.

He chuckled knowing he had her now. Scorpius rubbed two of his fingers against the material of her knickers and felt how aroused she was. "Mmmm Weasley, you are..." He rubbed against her intimately some more as another finger slid underneath the band of her knickers. Malfoy heard Rose let out a small moan barely loud enough to hear it. He slipped his finger away and rubbed her harder back and forth a few more times before pulling away fully.... "Thats enough for now... Don't want to make you late again.." Scorpius winked and stepped away releasing her hands.

Rose's pent up frustration both anger and arousal flooded her. She glared at him and slapped him hard across the face, "You bastard." She shouted and balled her fists tighter, nails digging into her skin.

Malfoy felt her hand land across his face hard. Scorpius hiss as the sting from it pulsed in his cheek. He turned on her angerily and glared, "You bitch!" Malfoy growled, "Detention for hitting the Head Boy, Weasley."

She started to say something, but she heard Albus calling for her. Scorpius glared at her before he took off around the other corner .

"Hey Rose....." Albus came up to her, "Its time for class.."

Rose closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out. "I'm coming.." She said and opened her eyes and followed Al down to the classroom, refusing to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

**Devilish In-Detentions**

Thank you for all of the support you guys/girls have given, I hope you truely enjoy the story and I will hopefully update regularly. Hopefully you get the title of this chapter *wink wink* enjoy and review please, thanks!

"Hey Scorpi...." Jia called out and flipped her hair over her shoulder to try to catch Scorpius' attention. She reached out and touched his arm when he walked past her in the common room.

"Piss off, Jia." He growled and jerked away from her grasp, "Find someone else to toy with.." Scorpius called from the stairs leading to the boys' dormitory. He was furious with himself and most of all his little red Rose. Shaking his head, Scorpius tried to deny his possesive attraction towards the Weasley girl. He also wanted to forget the incident in the courtyard minutes before. Growling, he kicked his trunk and threw himself ontop of his bed, closing his eyes.

Once he had closed his eyes, Scorpius couldn't get Rose out of his mind. The sweet smell of vanilla laced with her body clung to his robes as he breathed the smell of her in heavily. He groaned as he thought of the sound of her voice when he, Scorpius Malfoy had her flustered completely. He bit his lip as he felt himself grow hard from day dreaming about his brief encounter with her. Scorpius tried pushing it from his mind and thinking of something else, but all he could think about was the feel of Rose's body slammed into his and how great it felt to feel her crushed to him. "Oh, Gods." Scorpius groaned when he thought about how it'd felt if they were both nude, touching, caressing. He knew if that were the case, he wouldn't have been able to contain himself.

"You know if you were thinking of me, Scorp you didn't have to moan oh Gods... Axel would have been perfect..." Zabini smirked, walking out of the bathroom that leds into the dormitory.

Scorpius laid stiff in his bed, pissed that Axel had heard him, "Keep dreaming, Zabini." He said dryly and opened his eyes to look at his best mate, "Because I'm never going to moan your name."

Axel laughed at Malfoy, "Touche, but I bet you were thinking of Miss Rose Weasley though." He replied, "I can see it in your face."

He glared at Axel, "I told you before I don't have feelings for that girl. She's a filthy Weasley." Malfoy growled.

Zabini glanced down at him "Well if your stiffy is anything to go by, you think of her more than a filthy Weasley..." Axel retorted and ducked to miss a pillow that Scorpius aimed at him.

He scowled at Zabini, "You're lucky I don't curse you right now." Malfoy snapped after throwing the pillow at his mate.

Axel picked up the pillow and smirked tossing it up in the air, "If I wasn't here, you wouldn't have a loyal friend to talk to." He tossed the pillow at Scorpius' chest, "Plus I wouldn't be here to give you advice: You want Rose Weasley, go get her."

"I told you........." Malfoy started.

Zabini waved him off, "Yeah yeah yeah I know what you told me, but Scorpius, my friend your eyes give you away when you look at her, and I'm not a dunce, mate."

He knew deep down that Axel was right, but Scorpius didn't want to admit his attraction to Rose, especially not after their families hated each other. Malfoy also knew he couldn't handle rejection well. Ever since he was young, Scorpius got what he wanted, and he didn't stop for anything to get it either. He growled angry that his emotions and feelings were mixed. Scorpius pushed himself off the bed, "I'm going to the pitch to fly..." He muttered and shouldered past Axel.

"Just think about what I said.." Zabini called once more. Scorpius gritted his teeth thats the reason why he was going away for he could forget it all, not think about it.

"You know you could stop with the silent treatment, Rose..." Albus gave in as they walked into the Great Hall for dinner.

Rose pulled away from her thoughts and looked over at Albus, "Sorry, Al, I've been preoccupied today." She blushed when she saw Scorpius enter the Great Hall. Her mind went back to their dispute earlier, and his knowing smirk from across the hall made her blush even a deeper crimson.

Albus followed her gaze and spotted Malfoy, "Ah so preoccupied you mean Scorpius Malfoy?" He pressed.

"Albus!" Rose hissed, "You make it sound dirty! Of course not!" She said in a hushed whisper.

"Then why in the bloody hell would you be staring at him and blushing like a silly school girl that you are?" He countered back at her.

Rose narrowed her gaze, "I hope you know, he will be monitoring my detention tonight.." She defended, "And I for one am not happy about this, which in return explains why I have been preoccupied with the thoughts of my downfall." Rose was winded after spilling her long speech. She took a seat on the end of the table and sighed. What she didn't tell Albus was before he found her for class, Scorpius was practically seducing her in a secluded part of the court yard.

"Shit, Rose, what in the name of Merlins did you do to deserve such a punishment like that?" Albus coughed from nearly choking on his juice.

"Apparently Professor Flitwick is too busy to conduct my detention, so he asked our beloved Head Boy, Malfoy, to oversee my torture." Rose frowned at Albus. She stabbed her fork into her meat and took a bite, chewing it slowly. She hoped maybe by eating slower, she may miss her detention with Malfoy all together, but Rose knew that was a fat chance.

Albus shook his head, "Man, Rosie, I did'nt think a detention with Filch could get any worse, and then you score one with Malfoy." He chuckled, "Sorry, I find it rather amusing. Hey! No food fights." Albus glared at Rose as he wiped mashed potatoes off of his glasses.

"Serves you right for laughing at my expense like that." Rose gave him a cheeky smirk.

"If you'd stop gwacking at Rose, Scorp you might eat some food." Zabini elbowed his friend in the ribs.

He scowled, "I was not staring!" Malfoy snapped and stabbed angerily at the green beans on his plate. His mood was even more sour than it was before flying. Flying only reminded Scorpius of Quidditch, and the competitions Slytherin v Gryffindor and one red headed Weasley girl who always beat him. "Don't you ever get tired of being annoying?" Scorpius growled, tearing his gaze from Rose.

"Not when it concerns you, no." Axel smirked and sipped his pumpkin juice. "You know you get rather defensive when someone mentions the Weasley girl...." He observed.

"You know you get to be a pain in the arse as well." Scorpius rounded on his friend, "I told you, Zabini, that I don't like the Weasley girl and to frankly piss off." He growled, "So it might be a good idea to drop this conversation while you're ahead..." Malfoy rose from the table, "I have a detention to oversee.." He growled, noticing it was fifteen minutes until Rose had to meet him in the Charms classroom.

Axel nodded, "Later Scorp, don't enjoy yourself too much." He called out, knowing his threats where more than likely hallow since he of course was his best friend.

The last part of Axel's comment was drownded out by the noise of the Great Hall. Malfoy looked over at Rose who was sitting with Albus at the Gryffindor Table. He gave her a curt nod and walked out of the hall towards Charms.

Rose looked up and saw Scorpius give her a nod and she sighed, "I guess thats my cue to leave for my long awaited detention with that pompus arse." She groaned.

Albus looked to see Malfoy and looked back at Rose, "Maybe this will teach you to be on time for now on."

"Oh believe me, Al, it already has..." Rose stood and picked up her bag, "Don't wait up for me, I maybe killed before the nights over..... Or worse sent to Azkaban because I killed Malfoy."

Albus laughed at her, "You always find the humor in bad situations."

Rose gave him a half-hearted smirk, "Wish me luck." She climbed out of the bench and started walking the same direction as Scorpius.

"Good luck." Albus called out and shook his head, "You'll need it..." He muttered more to himself.

"For once you're on time...." Scorpius sat in the professor's chair with his feet proped up casually. He eyed her from his seat and smirked amused and satisfied when he saw annoyance etched into her face, "And here I thought you'd be delighted to see me after our little encounter before class."

Rose bit back her comebacks, knowing right now wasn't the smartest time to snap at Scorpius. She knew him all too well, he'd give her another detention for 'misbehaving'. She decided to shrugged it off and play around with him a bit, "Really. Malfoy, it wasn't all that delightful..." Rose smirked refering to when he had her up against the castle wall. She body shivered involuntairly once a mental image of them together flashed in her memory. As much as Rose tried to deny it, Scorpius definately affected her earlier, but she would refuse to give him this knowledge. He'd use it against her surely if he found out about it. Rose sat ontop of one of the students' desks and swung her feet back and forth in a rythm.

The smirk that plastered his face faded away and was replaced with anger and arousal. "Oh, Weasley, you were singing a different tune when my hips were grinding into yours." Scorpius said a bit more statisfied. He took his feet off of the desk and sat up straight in his chair and peered down at her, looking at her long and sculpted legs. "I bet your knickers are wet just thinking about it." His gaze slid up and rest at the hem of her skirt. If only it was a bit higher Scorpius thought, he'd been about to see.

Rose felt a blush creeping up to her cheeks, but forced herself to ignore his deep sensual voice. She looked at him steadily, her legs stopped swinging, "Scorpius Malfoy, you will talk to me like the lady I am!" She snapped a bit harsher than needed. Rose then gave him a saucy look and smiled, "And what if I'm not wearing any knickers?" She challenged him, knowing she'd throw him for a loop saying that.

Scorpius coughed and blinked at Rose, he wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly. "Excuse me?" He said, feeling himself getting aroused just thinking about Rose slipping her knickers off just before detention. Malfoy tried to blink away the vision when his pants grew rather tight and 'stiff'.

Rose smirked and leaned back on the table, causing her skirt to slide up her legs some more, "You heard be, Malfoy, what if I'm not wearing any?" She repeated and crossed her legs knowing it was high enough to give him a little peek, but just not enough for him to actually see if she was wearing any or not. Rose was getting aroused as she played along with him, enjoying making Scorpius just as uncomfortable as she was earlier that day.

His gaze followed the motions of her lower body, and he gritted his teeth when she stopped just enough where he wasn't able to see if she was being truthful or not. Malfoy's cock was straining against his uniform as he thought how easy it'd be to take Rose ontop of the desk she sat on. Trusting himself to speak, Scorpius stood and walked around the desk and stood before her, "How about I find out?" His voice was rough with desire and husky with arousal. Malfoy ran a finger up her thigh and traced the hem line of Rose's skirt, "Either way, I bet you are wet from thinking about me..."

Rose's breath caught when his finger traced her thigh, branding her flesh with his finger, "Maybe you should." She heard herself breath out. Rose closed her eyes for a moment to calm her pulse rate down, but the intoxicating smell of Scorpius, his colonge, and arousal was just too much for her. She open her eyes, golden brown eyes blazing with want and need bore into him.

Scorpius could have swore her gaze could melt anything and he felt himself grow even harder knowing he was the reason Rose was this worked up. "Maybe I will.." He growled, gripping her hips and jerking her foreward on the desk. She let out a yelp of surprise as he did so, "Wealsey don't play with me, unless you know the rules and consequnces...." Malfoy's voice was hoarse.

Rose let her foot run up the outside of Malfoy's leg, "And what consequences are we talking about?" She asked him daringly.

"These ones..." Scorpius growled and claimed her lips heatedly. He felt her freeze in a moment of shock then felt her relax and kiss him back just as harshly. Malfoy groaned and gripped her hips even tighter as he brought her to sit just on the edge of the desk. His mind was in a whirl wind of desire and he could only think about Rose and her knickers.

Rose felt the wind get knocked out of her when Malfoy claimed her lips. At first she didn't know what she should do. Should she slap him for daring to kiss her or should she give in. Rose decided the latter one and gripped the edge of the desk as they started kissing. She felt him pulled her bum to the very edge and she gripped his with button down shirt and kissed him fiercely. Rose bit his lower lip and pulled it into mouth to suck on it.

Scorpius pulled back from Rose, breathing hard. He looked into her eyes and saw the hooded gaze of lust filling them. He smirked and said "I think bickering is foreplay for us..." Scorpius stepped inbetween her legs, his hips dangerously close to her, "Because I get so aroused when we argue..." His hand slipped up her thigh and beneath her skirt, "Don't you, Red Rose? Don't you feel your nipples get nice and hard when we shout at each other, and your knickers get moist the longer we fight?" Scorpius' hand was now making circles on her inner thigh as he spoke to her.

Rose stifled a moan as she bit her lip. She looked at Scorpius, resting her hands on his biceps, "I dont know what you're talking about." Rose denied it. Deep down, Rose knew he was right. Everytime they fought she'd could feel herself get aroused, and afterwards she was on 'edge' for the rest of the day. Sometimes their arguements turned her on so much that once classes were finished she'd have to take a cold shower and relieve herself just before dinner started. Those days were utter hell because he usually got her that hot and heavy when she was wearing jeans and they rubbed her in just the right places. Rose blushed as she thought of this, remembering the first time she wore jeans she nearly had an orgasm during Flying class because she flew so high that her broom started to vibrate, sending plusating touches to her most intimate places. Rose let out a moan when his fingers found her inner thigh and started tracing designs on it.

"You know when we fight sometimes I get so hard that I have to relieve myself..." Scorpius grinned kissing down her neck, "I dream that its you pumping my hard cock." He growled and grinded himself into her hips. "I want you Rose, I want to feel you beneath me as I take you..." He rocked into her hips a bit harder with each word. Scorpius groaned hearing Rose's small intakes of breath. He knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, and that made him even more excited.

She blushed like and bride on their wedding night as Malfoy told her what he wanted and the feel of his cock rubbing into her made it impossible to say no. Almost. Rose's breath escaped her when his fingers found her knickers and he began to lightly tease her flesh beneath with the tips of his fingers.

"Gods Rose..." He groaned feeling her, "You're sooo wet..." Scorpius kissed down his neck nipping at her flesh here and there, "Let me touch you..." He half demanded her and asked all the same. Malfoy continued to rub her nub as his other finger pressed into her knickers and gently into her folds. He grinned when her eyes fluttered closed and she pulled him closer with the use of his black and green school tie. Scorpius allowed one of his fingers to tease the lining of her knickers while his thumb continued to massage her.

Rose couldn't breath as her whole body sizzled from his touch. She wanted to stop him now, but it felt too good. Rose rocked her hips into his causing Malfoy's hand to freeze and him to moan. She grinned, opening her eyes as she wrapped her legs around his waist and used it as leverage to rock his hard cock into her body. "Ooo Scorpius." Rose shivered with pleasure, grinding her hips harder into his, wanting to feel her release soon. She felt Malfoy's hands on her hips, steadying her and she stopped.

"Not yet..." He growled and he pulled her knickers down and slid one finger in. Scorpius knew if he didn't take her mind off of his body, he'd cum before she even touched him, and he didn't want to feel like a ninny their first time at foreplay, no he would contain himself until she gave him what he wanted. Malfoy heard her gasp out of sheer pleasure and he started to slid his slick wet finger in and out of her. He growled at how good she felt, wondering if she'd taste just as good. "Oh Rose..." Malfoy groaned grinding his cock into her thigh, dying for some contact.

Rose cried out when his finger slipped into her, "Oh Gods.." She gasped, spreading her legs even wider for him. She knew she was acting a bit like a wanton, but she didnt care, she was getting off by Scorpius effing Malfoy and it felt damn good. Rose thanked the gods that he was patient and he was considerate enough not to ask to have sex with him because she would not do it. "More..." She moaned encouraging him to add another finger and slide deeper into her body. Rose arched her body as her muscles clenched around the second finger. Malfoy was very skilled she could tell as one finger swirled around, hitting her g-spot expertly and the other one slid in and out of her faster and harder with each thrust. Rose claimed his lips in a kiss to drown out her pleas. She felt him rocking into the side of her iner thigh, begging for realese as well. Rose smiled against his lips and undid his buckle and unbutton his pants she moaned when she peeked down at him, "Malfoy goes comando..." Rose teasingly slid her hand up and down his cock in lose hold, "And very hung too.." She moaned when he bucked his hips into her hand and started to finger her more agressively.

"Touch me..." He pleaded in a hoarse whisper. Scorpius thought he was going to die when she gripped him with the right firmness and started jerking him to the same speeds he was fingering her. They both were working together in sync and he loved it. Usually other girls he was with when dating, they were always akward and sloppy with him, but Rose was beyond amazing. He heard her breaths coming in short gasps and her legs open wider too, he could feel from her muscle spasms that she was close and he wasn't far behind her. "Cum for me Red Rose..." He groaned and kiss and nipped her neck then her lips. "Let me feel you orgasm around my fingers" Malfoy said at the shell of her ear just as she came hard. He continued to finger her, allowing her to ride out the orgasm she was having.

Rose heart was beating wildly as she came for Malfoy crying out loud. She felt her hips still rocking into his fingers. She gulped and continued to jerk him, "Cum Scorp..." Her voice was full of satisfaction. She hear him grunt as he rode harder into her hand as her strokes became just as hurridly. Rose felt her body quake as Malfoy kept fingering her. She knew that she was going to climax again she could feel it in her body. "Ohhh Malfoy..." Rose cried out feeling her orgasm again and she shook from the pure intensity of it. Soon after hers, Malfoy came too calling out her name. They both rode their orgasms out together, breaths tangling together as they looked into each others eyes.

Scorpius felt sedated by Rose and he didn't want to move. He did wordless magic and cleaned them up as well as the desk. He was a gentleman and pulled her knickers up and skirt down, then adjusted himself and fastened his pants and belt. He looked at her and kissed her lips, "What a detention, huh?" Malfoy smirked.

Rose laughed and kissed him back, slipping off of the desk she was sitting on. She nodded, "Worst one I ever had." Rose said sarcastically. "So what was my real detention?" She asked Scorpius.

He couldn't help but grin, "Professor Flitwick only wanted you to show up on time, and then after that you could leave." Scorpius seen the color drain for her face and he smirked again, "And if you didnt, you were to re-organize the quils and such used for demos."

"You little prat!" Rose eyes narrowed at Scorpius.

He laughed, "Yeah just think if you kept your mouth shut, you wouldn't have just snogged and jerked me off." Scorpius winked and walked to the door and looked at Rose who was rooted in her spot, "I cant wait until the next time I piss you off..." He licked his lips and his eyes shone with desire, "Because I enjoy your hunger for pleasure.." Malfoy smirked and shut the door, leaving Rose still shocked.

Rose watched as the door shut speechless. What. The. Fuck just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Access Denied**

Hey everyone thank you for your reviews and reading this story. I have enjoyed writing this story the most! Like always cheers and I hope that you review as well! Please and thanks!

"Whoa, Rose what's gotten your knickers in a bunch?" James her eldest cousin asked as they met just outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Gillywarts." Rose said to the Fat Lady and stepped in, "Nothing James..." She replied knowing he wouldn't enjoy hearing that Scorpius Malfoy had had her knickers in a bunch moments ago. "Just another detention." Rose sat down in a red and gold plaid chair. "And what are you doing sneeking back into the dorms after hours?" She asked him curiously.

James took a seat on the leather couch and laid back, glancing over at Rose, "Al said this time it was monitored by Malfoy..." He shook his head, "How'd you end up with such a horrid fate is beyond me..." He laughed and ran a hand through his unruly hair, "Well there's this classroom called the Astronomy Tower, and Hufflepuff's chaser Lenore Creevy."

Rose held her hand up, "Alright stop, I dont need to hear anymore about your playboy ways..." She threw a pillow at him, "You know you can't keep sleeping around with all the female Quidditch players."

James caught the pillow Rose aimed at him. With his Quidditch reflexes he was quick to catch it. He gave her a cheeky grin, "And why can't I? That's where I get my new inspiration for new moves." James waggled his brows at Rose.

Rose flicked her wand and chamed the pillow to hit James several times until she spoke, "I hope you were talking about Quidditch moves, and not bedroom ones." She laughed at James' askwed glasses. "You're a Quidditch Captian and just as famous as your father was at being a seeker, you should keep your sexploys to a limit." Rose pointed out.

James groaned, "God you're starting to sound like Al." He re-adjusted his glasses, "You should stop hanging around him so often." He winked at her, "You're one to speak, Rose..."

She quirked an eye brow at him, "What are you playing at, Potter?" Rose asked him.

"Snogging Malfoy outside the courtyard earlier." James gave her a satisfied smirk. "Oh yeah I did see it." He patted his pocket where the Murader's Map rested, "Apparently you didn't 'Solemy Swear You Weren't Up To No Good."

Rose's face paled and she had to fight to breath, "I wasn't snogging that pompus arse." She snapped defensively.

"Then why were you in a secluded place with Malfoy inmobile for atleast fifteen minutes?" James asked, "And don't say you were battleing because you, Rose Wealsey were snogging the hell out of Malfoy."

"Hardly! He followed me outside and I snapped at him and he pulled me away and warned me about crossing him." Rose defended herself quite well. She honestly wasn't snogging him... it was more of Malfoy trying to seduce her and get into her knickers. Rose fought the blush that crept to her cheeks, "And of course to inform me of my dentention."

James stood and threw the pillow at Rose, "Right, whatever you want to believe Rosie..." He teased, "Just remember when it comes to Quidditch realationships fly out the door." He yawned and streached, "I hope you know that your father wouldn't fancy hearing about you two lovebirds. Thought I'd remind you, well night Rosie." James jogged up the stairs leading to the boys' dorms.

Rose huffed, "Whatever James, the only realationship I have with Malfoy is mutual hatred." She countered at the retreating James. "Night." She murmured and headed off towards her own dorm.

After Rose showered and went to bed, she laid awake thinking about Scorpius and how he had made her melt in the Charms classroom. Her whole body shivered, remembering the pleasure that erupted when he had touched her so intimately. She sighed, pushing those thoughts away, drifting into a very 'animated' dream involving a certian blond Slytherin.

"So how'd supervising Weasley's detention go?" Axel looked up from his potion essay when Scorpius walked in.

Scorpius glared at his best friend and sat down in his bed, "She called me a bloody bastard."

Axel snorted, trying to stifle his laughter, "And what did you do to deserve that award?" He asked rolling up his essay and slipping it into his bag. Zabini sat up and looked over at Scorpius, reading the thoughts that flitting across his face, "You snogged her didn't you!" Axel exclaimed, "You did the unthinkable and kissed her.."

Scorpius shushed him, "For your information no I did not, and keep the damn noise down, I dont want everyone hearing about my love life." He hissed. Malfoy kicked off his shoes and laid back onto his green satin sheets. "I held her in detention longer that I was suppose to..." He said merly the truth. Axel didn't need to know why and what had caused Rose's detention to be much longer.

"Mate you got it bad for her, and you're too damn stubborn to admit it.." Axel commented, "And the longer you wait the worse it'll be when someone sweeps her away from you." He warned Malfoy as he slipped beneath his blankets and went to sleep.

Malfoy ignored Axel and didn't bother to respond, but his words rang in his mind the whole night as he thought of Rose. He'd kill any other guy who dared to steal his precious Red Rose.

"Hey Rosie..." Avery Wood took a seat beside her, "You ready for the Quidditch game against Slytherin?" He asked, his smile dazzeling.

Rose coughed on her pumpkin juice, Avery making her jump. She cleared her throat, "Like always, we got 'em beat." She smiled at her captian.

"With you and James on our team we have an advantage." Wood smiled, putting his arm around Rose. "You're the best chaser we've got, and with Potter's keen sight, Malfoy is no match against him for the snitch."

Rose felt a shiver go down her spine when Avery mentioned Scorpius. She had forgotten until now that he'd be playing. "Right, and you can't forget your amazing coaching skills and your skills on defending the goals.." She gave him a wink.

"So after the game, James and I decided the team should sneak to Hogsmede for some firewiskey...." Avery watched Rose's reaction, "And I was wondering if you'd come with me as my date?"

Rose felt butterflies in her stomach when Avery asked her onto a date. She had always found him dashing, and she couldn't pass this, "I would love to..." Rose grinned at him, "Good looking bloke and Firewiskey, I'm there.."

Scorpius didn't want to do anything except hex Wood into oblivion when he saw how Rose lit up as they talked. He knew from the flirty glances and touches that they were'nt talking strategies for today's game. His blood boiled the more he thought about it, and how much he wanted to blast them apart. Even though he kept denying his attraction towards Rose, Scorpius knew deep down that he liked her no matter how much he refused to.

"Are you trying to hex Wood with wordless magic?" Chimed Zabini as he took a seat across from Scorpius, blocking his view of Rose.

He tore his gaze from the Gryffindor Table and looked at Axel, "Until you showed up, yes." Scorpius took a bit of his scrambled eggs which were starting to get cold. "You know you can be a pain at times."

Axel put down his toast and smirked, "But you still enjoy having me around, say I told you so..."

"Who ever gave you that idea is nutters.." Malfoy muttered. The bell chiming for the two house teams to leave for the pitch echoed in the Great Hall. Finishing off his juice, Scorpius rose from his seat and started out the opposite doors of the Gryffindors. His heart thudded harder as he thought about Rose flying whizing past the Slytherin chasers and scoring a goal.

"Rose Weasley scores another goal! Gryffindor in the lead 100, Slytherin 70" Announced MacMillian. Rose high-fived the chasers before heading down the other side of the pitch after the quaffle again. She had scored several points against the Slytherin team. Rose zoomed past Scorpius as she dipped low beneath the Slytherin chaser with the quaffle. She would fly down low and catch the quaffle if it was to drop during an interception and pass it between her team mates and score again.

Scorpius gritted his teeth when he heard the score. "Bloody Gryffindors," He growled watching Rose high-five her team, flipping her long auburn hair as she did so. Malfoy cursed when he swore he saw her give him a knowing stare. It was a bloodbath between the two teams and Slytherin was getting slaughtered. He sighed and browzed the pitch for any sign of the snitch, but all he saw was Rose licking her lips slowly and looking his direction. He coughed and tried to deterr his mind from Rose, but his jeans were getting a bit tight already. If he could just get the snitch they would beat Gryffindor for the first time this year he thought angerily. Scorpius saw a glint of gold in the light and started for it, until he realized it was the golden color of the Gryffindor robes in the sun. He scowled watching Rose wizz past him, showing him a fair amount of clevage as she bent down close to her broom to speed up some more, and was that a.... It was! Scorpius gaped as he saw Rose wink at him. Inwardly he groaned as he wished that Rose was bent close to his wood. Malfoy watched how gracefully Rose flew. She was spectacular on a broom and very competitive. He watched her stealthly steal the Quaffle again from his team, and it made him want her even more. Malfoy cursed as her body rippled through the wind and down to the Slytherin goals. His breath caught when a bludger whized through the air after Rose. It came so close to hitting her that her hair billowed in the wind as it barely scraped past her head. Malfoy breathed a relief and shook his mind, refusing to allow himself to get distracted by Rose Weasley. He figetted on his broom akwardly as he grew harder as he thought more and more about Rose and her 'broom riding' skills.

"Rose Wealsey comes up from the side, and oh Nott tries to steal the ball from her, but she isn't ready to give it away just yet!" Boomed Macmillan's voice. "Oooh Nott was hit by a bludger sent by Teddy Tonks. And what a nasty hit that was!" He exclaimed. Scorpius watched Rose's every move as she neared the three staggered goals. His heart was beating wildly and his blood pumping faster the closer she neared the goals. "And Rose passes the quaffle to Lily Potter as she is knocked side ways by MacNair. The Slytherins are becoming desperate as their seeker hasn't found the snitch and they are 30 points down. "Lily tosses the quaffle, is it good? Will she score?" Macmillan echoed through the pitch. Everyone watched silently with breaths held when Lily threw the ball. Flint was quicker and knocked the ball from the goals and the whole stand erupted into boos except for the Slytherins. "What do you know! Flint saved a goal! Keeping Gryffindor at bay." He yelled, "Maybe he's hoping that Malfoy will spot the snitch and save them from an embarassing defeat." He taunted into the microphone, earning him glares from McGonagall. Scorpius wanted to take the mic from MacMillan and shove it down his throat as he poked fun of Malfoy. He looked around and spotted James who was on the other side of the pitch looking for the snitch. Inwardly, Scorpius thanked his lucky stars that Potter hadn't spotted the snitch yet. He scanned the other side of it this time and spotted Rose nibbling her lower lip seductively as she glanced his way. She smirked and licked her lip and slid her hand slowly down her thigh and gripped her broom roughly. Malfoy gulped as he watched this very sexual move that no one else had spotted and he felt himself grow even harder when Rose winked at him and stroked her broom handle innocently. Scorpius hissed and glared at her as he flipped his robes over him, to disguise his own wood. Rose gave him a wink and sped off again as the quaffle was thrown her way. He wished Rose could grip him just like her broom and stroke him just as skillfully..... Malfoy scowled and bit his lip in embarassment feeling as if everyone in the stands could see his boner. "You'll pay for this." He muttered beneath his breath watching Rose score another goal again. "Gryffindor scores a goal wickedly as Rose faked a shot and fooled Flint! Slytherin must find that snitch if they are going to have any hopes to win the game!"

"Piss off MacMillian!" Scorpius shouted, knowing it wouldn't help since he was up too high and the annoying little git couldn't hear him. He groaned wishing he could slip his hand inside his pants and relieve himself, but he couldn't and Rose knew damn well that he was unable to. Rose flipped her hair out of her face and looked at Malfoy again. He wanted to look away, but he was compelled to watch her, interested in was she was doing. Malfoy was hynotized by her seduction and there was no way around it. "Whats that? Behind Scorpius! I can't believe it! It's the snitch and Potter has spotted it.." Rose smirked and flew off just as Malfoy snapped out of his daze and started after the snitch. He zigged zagged around the pitch after the golden ball. He was at an advantage as he dodged a bludger aimed his way. Malfoy ducked and kept his eye on the snitch, he didn't see Potter in sight and he smirked knowing he'd win this match. Scorpius' hand was nearly wrapped around the winged ball just when James came from the stands and knocked him out of the way. The force of the collision made Scorpius lose control of his broom and spin out. He shook his head to clear the dizziness just as the stands erupted in cheers. "And he did it! James Potter captured the snitch! 150 points, Gryffindor winning 270 points and Slytherin 30!" MacMillian cheered.

Scorpius felt angry as the Gryffindors celebrated their win, and his team scowled at him. Rose gave him a smirk, reminding him of his current problem. Malfoy growled wishing he could just take her here and now and relieve himself. He landed a few feet away and heard the Gryffindor team planning a secret trip to Hogsmeade to celebrate their victory. After most of the school filtered out of the pitch, Scorpius left for the locker room and showered and dressed to head back to the castle.

"That was amazing, James!" Rose exclaimed as they left the Shreking Shack. They used the Whomping Willow passage from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade because it was the easiest route there. Avery put his arm around Rose's waist as the started up the beatened path to the Hogs Head. "Did you see Malfoy's face when you knocked him away from the snitch?!? Priceless." She smiled.

James grinned and looked over at Rose, "Yeah Malfoy looked like he was going to kill me, but he seemed like he was preoccupied." He smirked and kissed the hair of his 'date' for the night. She giggled and cooed James for his bravery at the game.

Rose fought the blushed creeping his skin. She was the reason for Scorpius being occupied. "Yeah well he was probably too enamored with himself to realize anything.." Rose brushed it off and smirked. He had deserved her little show on the pitch today after his trick in detention. She smiled at Avery as they walked into the shady pub. They couldn't go anywhere else in Hogsmead because they would not serve them being Hogwarts students and all, but The Hogs Head didn't seem to mind and served them anyways.

"You were great, Rosie.." Avery whispered into her ear once the sat down at the table.

"Um thanks, you were too." She grinned at him. Rose was nervous being on a 'date' with her captain. She knew if it went wrong he'd making her life a living hell during practices, worse than what it was.

Avery gave her a wink, "So what would you like to drink, its on me?" He asked standing and starting for the bar.

Rose chewed her lip as she looked at the drinks and thought, "Can I have some pumpkin spice vodka?" She asked him. "Coming right up!" Avery called and went to the bar to order their drinks. Rose mind started to drift and re-played the game in her mind. She smiled thinking about how flustered and embarassed she made Malfoy. Rose knew he'd retaliate, but she wasn't aware when he'd attack. "Here you go." Avery sat a drink infront of her, disrupting her thoughts about the blond Slytherin. "Thanks, Wood." She smiled and took a sip of her drink. Rose felt the vodka burn her throat slightly as it went down. The whole team was drinking and having shots as they either talked to their dates, each other, or played magical pool near the bar.

Rose stayed with Avery most of the night making conversation, and slightly touching one another on the hands and the legs. She felt the tension between them, but it wasn't near as thick as it was with Scorpius she thought. Rose slowly finished off her drink, refusing to get piss drunk tonight. Some students had left to go back to Hogwarts, while some of the couples sneaked off to snogg. Avery excused himself as he felt sick from all the firewhiskey he had drunk and returned back to Hogwarts. "I'm sorry, Rose..." He apologized as he turned a sick shade of green. "Its fine, I'll see you at the Gryffindor tower." She smiled weakly at Wood.

Rose was the last one to leave as the owner started to lock up, just as someone grabbed her from the shadows of the room. She gasped and tried to scream, but the shop keeper walked out the back door, waving his wand and locking Rose inside with her abductor. She felt him take her wand and throw it across the room.

She was nearly in tears when she was pushed up against the pool table, her hips grinding into the sides of it. Rose felt the him against her body and gasped when his erection rubbed into her back, "You think you could tease me and get away with it?" The hoarse voice demanded. Her eyes grew big as she realized that it was Scorpius Malfoy. She felt a shivered roll down her spine, and didn't know if it was pleasure, excitement, or fear. Rose thought it might've been a combination of all.

Scorpius let his hand dropped from her mouth, "You thought I didn't catch on to your little tease did you?" His hand slid down the side of her body, "But you're wrong, I noticed your seduction, and you're going to pay for embarassing me, Red Rose...." He dipped his lips down to her neck and trailed kisses down it, "You're going to help me with this..." Malfoy spun her around so she was facing him and grounded his erection into Rose. She gasped at the agressiveness.

"Mmmmmalfoy, please don't..." Rose stammered. She felt her heartbeat race from his kisses, and she knew it wouldn't be long until the were both seducing each other, "I wasn't trying to seduce you.." Her voice cracked with lust.

"I find that hard to believe, Weasley..." He growled and nipped her neck, causing Rose to moan with pleasure, "And now its my turn..." Scorpius said, claming her lips in a demanding kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shooting the Eight Ball**

Thank you for all the new favs of me and my fic! I love all of your comments and I hope you are enjoying the story like I am. I am sorry about not updating sooner, but I had some family issues I had happened lately and it had put this on a long hiatus! I hope I didn't disappoint! Enjoy!

Rose tried her hardest to refuse to kiss Scorpius back. Her mind was screaming for her to stop this while she could, while her heart and soul encouraged this agressive encounter with Malfoy. He sucked on her lower lip for a few moments, causing Rose to finally give in and kiss him with such agressiveness that it caused Malfoy to growl. Her hands were shaking as they roamed down his body, tracing a pattern down his biceps to his wrists where her nails dug into his skin as Malfoy nipped her lip and sucked it into his mouth so that his tongue could roll over the bite marks he had left on it. Rose sucked in a breath when his hands groped her arse and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled her close and sat her ontop of the pool table. Her heart was beating wildly as she thought about what he had in mind for her right now. Rose actually shivered in excitement as the anticipation grew. She felt Scorpius' well muscled thighs brushing up against the insides of hers as he stepped closer to her as he kissed down the side of her face.

Scorpius' anger fueled his fire as he started seducing Rose. Not only did his anger fuel it, but his hidden desire for her helped escalate his urgent kisses, and caresses. The more he thought about her seduction on the field the more he wanted her, and the more Malfoy swore he'd have her. He smiled against her neck as he felt her shiver against him. Scorpius sucked her neck slowly as her nails dug into his shoulder blades and then he'd nip it, emitting a gasp from Rose. He chuckled as he pulled back and traced the bite marks with his tongue and kissed the red spot forming on her neck. He did this a few times until he had Rose moaning and pressing her body closer to his. Malfoy felt himself shiver from the close contact as his erection was pressed dangerously close to her. He wished that their clothes weren't in the way because he wanted to slide into her badly and feel her beneath him as he carefully made love to her. He started to kiss lower to the swell of her breasts, when Rose pulled him up by his tie. He groaned inwardly from the lost of contact with her bare flesh and looked up into her eyes, seeing the hot, firey lust that burned in them. Her eyes were so bright with sexual arousal that Rose's choclate eyes now resembled a mixture of a golden bronze color. He smiled, knowing he was the reason for her desired look.

Rose licked her quivering lip as she pulled on Malfoy's tie roughly and crashed her lips against his, nipping them harshly as she trailed her kisses to his ear. Rose licked the shell of his ear slowly, emitting a loud groan from Scorpius as she did so. "I hate you, Malfoy, but I want you at the same time..." Rose whispered into his ear. She nipped his earlobe once before she sucked on it for a fews seconds. Rose only pulled back when she felt Malfoy's erection pressing into her body. Rose let out a satisfied sigh as she thought about him sliding into her agressively. Her whole body shivered from the pleasure of the idea. Rose pulled away and looked into his eyes, her shaky hand cupping his face as she did so. She could see the sparks of desire in his silver eyes. They were hot, demanding, and agressive as he looked at her. Rose's lips quivered when his gaze dropped down to them and back up to study her reaction. She chewed her bottom lip and pulled him to her while sliding back onto the pool table.

Scorpius thought he was going to bust when Rose started whispering in his ear. It took all of his powers not to become a foolish teenage boy and loose it before anything got started. He closed his eyes for a moment to take control of himself as Rose beckoned him to the pool table. Malfoy loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes as he crawled up after her. He lay beside her and ran a finger from her jawline down her neck, to her chest, and into her clevage. Scorpius smirked when she shivered and her whole body was covered by goosebumps. "Cold?" Malfoy asked and kissed her forehead gently, "I can think of ways to warm you up.." He whispered against her skin when Rose moaned. Malfoy's hand ran down the side of her body slowly comitting every dip and curve of her body to his memory, allowing his gaze to leave hers and follow the trail of his hand down her body.

Rose hooked a finger into one of his belt loops when he slid up next to her. She pulled him closer and kissed him while he asked her if she was cold. "I'm definately not cold..." Rose's deep seductive voice rang as she kicked off her own shoes, making a thumping noise as they hit the floor. "I'm far from it..." She said, sitting up and pushing him down onto the pool table. Rose smirked when he looked taken by surprise, "I started this seduction during the game...." She got rid of his belt and tossed it over her shoulder, "And I'm going to finish it." Rose said when she straddled his hips. Malfoy groaned and closed his eyes when he felt her ride up and down his hips a few times. Rose's eyes fluttered close when she rode against him a bit, making her arousal even more apparent as her knickers became even more wet. After controling herself, Rose opened her eyes and looked at Scorpius. She winked and unbuttoned his white cotton school shirt and tossed it to the floor as well, while he devested her of her own shirt and let it join the pile of clothes on the ground. Rose sat ontop of him in only her black lacy bra and her plaid school skirt. "Enjoy...." She whispered as she brought his hands above his head and tied them together with his tie. His eyes grew wide when he couldn't get out of his restraints, "No touching, or I stop..." Rose said, deciding to take the lead of the seduction, and win this round against Malfoy this time.

Malfoy cursed when she tied him up, but he didn't mind the kinky foreplay that Rose was doing. He was secretly enjoying the tease as she kissed down his chest. Scorpius itched to touch her body while she nipped his nipples, sucking them expertly as she went down to his stomach. His body was tingling with excitement, curious to what the little seductress had planned for him. Rose looked up at him and winked as her tongue found his hip bones and she licked and nipped each of them a few times while she looked up at him the whole time. Rose stopped her little seduction and kissed him deeply to distract him as she unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. She pulled back and Malfoy groaned from the lost contact.

"Are you ready?" Rose sat back on her knees, looking at him from inbetween his legs. She stroked his cock with one hand loosely, "Do you want me?" Rose's voice was shakey and her face red from being embarassed from her talking dirty. Scorpius could only nodd as Rose asked him. She smiled and gripped him some more and stroked him a few times before her lips kissed the tip of his cock. Malfoy let out a groan and his hips rose to meet her touch. Rose's tongue slid over the tip just before she opened her mouth and slid all the way down his hard cock. It took all of his will power not to buck his hips when Rose's mouth consumed him fully. He bit back a moan when Rose's own moan vibrated against his member, sending all kinds of pleasure through it. She continued to go down on Malfoy, careful not to gag herself as she did it. Rose licked across the tip a few times and changed her speeds on going down on him from fast and slow, as well as how much she went down on him before she pulled back up.

Scorpuis let out a growl as he felt himself very close, "Oh Rose pull back..." He moaned, "Im going to cum..." Malfoy called, afraid to release himself in her mouth and Rose not wanting to do it. She looked up at him and winked and kept it up going faster until he finally came into her mouth. Malfoy called her name out and fell back onto the pool table exhausted from the excitement, and the most amazing blowjob ever. He was panting hard when he heard Rose choke back a gag from him. She pulled back and wiped her mouth off. He closed his eyes for a bit to regain his thoughts and process what just happened. Rose kissed him and crawled off of the pool table.

His eyes flew opened as he looked at Rose dressing, "What are you doing?" Malfoy demanded

"What's it look like? I'm leaving.." Rose finished fixing her tie and smirked, "What cat got your tongue?" She asked, picking up her wand which gave Scorpius a view of her bum up her skirt. He growled at her.

"Aren't you going to untie me?" He asked frantically. Malfoy rolled over and swung his legs over the edge of the pool table with his hands still tied above his head.

Rose stood up and looked back at him, "You figure it out..." She said and walked to the door, unlocking it. "Until next time..." Rose blew him a kiss and slipped out of Hog's Head.

Scorpius shouted curses at her as she walked out the door. "That devil of a witch..." He murmured, hopping off the table and trying to grab his wand with his toes. "She'll get whats coming to her...." He scowled as he wobbled and lost his blanced, hitting the floor on his naked bare arse. Malfoy sat there for a moment as he tried swishing his wand in his toes to release him from his binds.

Rose laughed as she thought about Malfoy trying to get out of her binds. She nearly allowed him to take control of the seducing at Hog's Head, but luckily she had took control again and got the upper hand. She smirked as she thought about how her plan worked to get him to come after her after the game. Rose knew it was bad to play with this fire between them, but she couldn't keep away until she got burnt from it.

When she returned to the castle and safely up to her dormitory without being seen, Rose noticed that it was well after 2 o'clock and that many of the Gryffs were passed out in the common room after the victory party that they held against Slytherin. She thanked her lucky stars that her cousins were asleep as she slipped into bed, trying to cool herself off after her encounter with Scorpius Malfoy. Rose smiled as the image of him during Quidditch came to mind, and at Hogs Head when she walked out on him nearly in the buff. She giggled silently to herself. "Paybacks are bitches..." Rose muttered before rolling over and falling asleep. Her dreams were clouded with memories of tonight at Hog's Head.

Malfoy was furious when he finally got untied and dressed. It had taken him almost an hour to free himself of the binds Rose had put him in. Scorpius walked back to the castle devising a plan to get Red Rose back for her little stunt she had pulled tonight. He knew one thing was for sure, the next time Rose tried to tie him up, he was going to fight against her and refuse to allow her to do so.

Scorpius walked into the boys' dorm. He sighed a relief when he saw that Axel was already sleeping. Malfoy snuck past his friend's bed to his. He dressed for bed, slipping into it with a sigh of relief. Scorpius glanced at his magical clock and noticed it was close to 4 o'clock in the morning. He groaned as he close his eyes and tried to get some sleep. Malfoy was thankful he could sleep in tomorrow since it was afterall a Saturday. As he drifted off to sleep, Scorpius thought about his little red headed minx and how he would get his sweet revenge on her soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dodging Fire**

Hey guys I want to thank everyone for all the comments to my story. I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying the scenes between Rose and Scorpius, and hopefully they will get steamier sooner or later. Enjoy!

Scorpius was walking the grounds as he did his usual duties. It was a crisp October Saturday and most of the students were dressed in their robes, scarves, and hats as the wind blew and the rustle of autum leaves could be heard. He skimmed the grounds looking for any trouble and spotted Rose with Wood. Malfoy could feel his body bristle with anger as his possesive nature arose. He wanted to toss Wood into the lake and hope that the Squid would drown him, or maybe the Mere-people would eat him. Yeah the mere-people idea was sounding better by the second. He started down towards the lake until his best mate Axel walked up. Malfoy cursed beneath his breath.

"Why is it you always show up when I don't want you to?" Scorpius was still watching Rose and Avery.

Axel looked out towards the lake and spotted Scorpius' interest, "Because my friend, if you were to go down there now you'd just make an arse out of yourself and piss off Rose."

Scorpius hated when Axel was right, "I don't care what she thinks...." He scowled, pulling his gaze from Rose and Avery momentarily. Zabini busted out laughing, "What?" Malfoy asked, "What do you find soo bleeding funny?"

"The fact that you are so damn dense." Axel said between his laughter. Malfoy eyebrow rose, "You act as if you don't care for her, but Malfoy you do... I can see it and well last night I heard you cursing about Rose and getting her back for leaving you aroused."

Malfoy stood stock still. What. The. Hell. "I thought you were asleep when I came back.." Was all he could manage to say. There's no way he heard me, thought Scorpius as he blinked once, then twice, then three times as he came back to reality.

A slow curve of a smile started to form on Axle's face, fuck he's tricked me, Scorpius thought. Zabini tsked at Scorpius and laughed, "Wow and to think I made that up, and she REALLY did leave you high and dry..." He began to laugh harded, "I've got to give Rose props, turning you on and then leaving you, and the next day flirting with an enemy.... Cunning, almost to the point of Slytherin thinking I do believe."

Malfoy growled wanting nothing more than to punch his best mate, but he decided against it, he was of course Head Boy and head boys were suppose to be good little students. He balled his fist up tightly and flexed them a few tims, knuckles cracking, "You know if I wasn't a Head Boy, I'd knocked you out by now." He sneered.

"Of course, thats why making retorts and relishing in your embarassments are more fun." Zabini winked, "I mean some of your embarassments are worth getting pummled over, but not all of them."

Scorpius pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, "Really, Zabini you're getting on my nerves, piss off. This isn't any of your business and I'm not going to tell you what happened last night between Rose and I."

Axel could feel the anger in Malfoy's voice and decided to back down for a bit. He knew if he pressed farther, that he'd make Scorpius explode and finally pummle him like he deserves to be. "Alright mate, how 'bout we make a few rounds in the pitch?"

"Yeah, sure, I need to get some things off my mind." Scorpius looked back at the lake and saw Wood chasing Rose, splashing her with water. Malfoy wanted nothing more than being the one to make her laugh and smile like she was now. He pushed that thought away then turned away and followed Axel towards the pitch to practice some, he'd need it to clear his mind of Rose and to prepare for the next Quidditch match. Luckily it was against Hufflepuff so he didn't have to worry about Rose teasing him on her broomstick.

Rose screamed as Avery tackled her to the ground, "Oi you're crushing me..." She coughed as his full weight slammed into her.

Wood was breathing hard, "Sorry..." He lifted up onto his elbows, body still covering hers, "Crash landing.." He smirked and looked down at Rose. Avery noticed how red her cheeks were from running and her blue eyes were bright with color from excitement. He smiled when he noticed how her red hair darkened when it was wet and how it would have a bit of curl to it and the rest would be frizzy. Wood wanted nothing more, but to kiss her right now, first starting slowly so he could feel every inch of her mouth and then more passionately to show Rose how much he cared for her.

Rose looked up at Avery, her breathing slowing every second to its steady beat. She could feel his eyes on her now and it made her self consciencous. Rose wasn't the girly type, but now being under his gaze, she wished she was. She wasn't wearing anything 'nice', no make-up, and her hair was a complete birds net from running and getting it wet. She blushed with embarassment as she looked at him, he was perfect in many ways. His hair was soft and straight, cut short so it appeared fuzzy looking on top. He was sweaty from chasing her so far, but on a guy that sorta kinda thing looked attractive... Avery also had the best smile in the world, and his body pressed to hers was driving her mad because she knew what he looked liked underneath his robes just in his boxers.

Wood smiled when he caught Rose gazing back at him. He reached out and brushed away some hair that was sticking to her forehead, "You know you're naturally beatiful, Rose, just like a flower that has bloomed."

Rose felt her heart start beating even more wilder and her blushed deepened ever more as Avery paid her a compliment. She mentally sighed, Rose really did like Wood, of course, but he was exactly the guy you'd take home for your parents to meet and thats it. He definately wasn't her choice in men..... "Thanks, Wood..." She said with a frown in her voice. Rose knew she had to get away soon, or she may regret how her feelings would react. Sitting up on her elbows, Rose frowned when her gaze was level with Avery's, "Hey I'm sorry, but I really need to head back to the common room and finish up my essay since we celebrated our win last night...." Rose felt bad, but it wasn't exactly a lie, but she had to get away before he kissed her and confused her emotions even more.

Avery looked disappointed, and it made Rose feel ten times worse, but it was for the best. "Alright, maybe after you finish your essay we could hit the pitch and fly some?" He offered as he got off of her and stood up. Wood offered his hand down to Rose to help her up.

Rose took his hand and felt him pull her up fast into his arms, "Yeah, sure...." She whispered back to him.

Wood smiled at her, "You know I really do like you Rose, and I hope that you feel the same way about me.." He admitted as he caressed the lower part of her back with his hand.

Rose felt like she was knocked in the head with a bludger when Avery admitted his feelings for her. She pulled back and started walking backwards, "You know, Avery... I've got to figure somethings out.... I really enjoy spending time with you, but I dont know how I really feel about you." She frowned when she saw his shoulder slump over. Not wanting to risk anymore akwardness, Rose turned her back on Avery and headed to the castle to think. She just hoped that she didn't just turned down the perfect guy for her, but something in Rose's gut told her that there wasn't anything else but friendship and teammates between her and Avery.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hot Mess**

Thank you for all the reviews everyone. Sorry the last chapter took long to update, but right now I'm in college, working two jobs, and doing 3hrs of teaching a week so I've been awefully busy. Hopefully I can update faster once the holidays come up and I don't have class! Enough chattering lol! Enjoy the story!

Rose's mind was swimming with confusion as she headed towards the Qudditch Pitch. She couldn't get her mind off of Wood's feelings towards her and what she was feeling between her and Malfoy. Rose looked everywhere for her cousin Lily, needing some girl talk, but it seemed her cousin had snuck off towards Hogsmede earlier with Hugo, Rose's brother. So instead of sitting in her dorm pretending to do 'homework' and driving herself insane thinking about both boys, Rose decided the best action was to go outside and fly. She took a deep breath when the sweet smell of fall hit her. She always enjoyed spring and fall because they were the perfect weather not too warm or too cool usually, just the way she liked it. As Rose neard the pitch she heard muffled voices and she silently prayed that who ever was on the pitch was leaving soon. She didn't want to be bothered while she let off some steam.

Once Rose neared the entrance of the pitch, she could hear the voices more clearer. She groaned as she recongnized Malfoys and Zabinis voices echoing. Rose thought about going back to the castle, but part of her told her to stay here and to fly. She let out a sigh and continuted to eavesdrop and heard them talking about Jia and her in bed. Rose made a disgusted look and kept walking inside until WHAM!

Malfoy scowled at Axel, "Im not going to ask her to the Halloween Ball, no." He snapped stubbornly as they landed on the sidelines of the pitch entrance.

Zabini shouldered his broom and chuckled, "Why not? You fancy her, Scorp and shes got some kind of feelings for you..." He pointed out, "Or she'd killed you for snogging her during detention."

Scorpius sighed, his friend was persistant, he could give Axel that, "I said no." He said in a level tone. Malfoy started walking towards the exit/entrance doors, "Plus shes thinks I'm a wanker and her family would skin me alive."

Axel jogged to keep up with Malfoy's wide strides, "Well if you didn't act like an arse to her everytime you are seen public maybe she'd consider you a date, and since when did family matters bother you before?"

"Since she has like five uncles and an array of cousins..... Plus her father is Ron Weasley." Scorpius pointed out, "I've seen him at the minstery a few times and his outburts weren't that pleasent."

Axel laughed, "Yes, well thats understandable, but you Scorpius Malfoy can do anything." He tried boosting Malfoy's confidence that he knew was deflating when it came to Rose Weasley. "That or you can always go with Jia.... She's been a royal pain since you've tossed her away a few weeks ago..... I'm sure she'd come crawling back into your ar..... bed." He smirked.

Scorpius made a funny face when Axel mentioned his ex fling from last year, Jia. Yeah she was hotter than hell and boy did she know how to make things in the bedroom interesting, but she was a total idiot and easy, Scorpius didn't like stupid girls who were easy. No, Malfoy loved girls that were outspoken, sexy, intelligent, challenged him, and out right made him sexually frustrated. Jia was none of those, and soon Malfoy grew bored of the little vixen and broke up with her, but she had some obsession with Scorpius still, and he couldn't shake her off. She was like a bad cold and Malfoy hated it. Scorpius paid no attention as his mind started to wander when they exited the stands. He was staring to picture Rose in his mind as he thought about how each qualities he liked in women fit her. He started to retort when he smacked into something smaller in height than him with firey red hair. Inwardly Malfoy smiled, Rose Weasley. He noticed that there was something on her mind when she didn't start yelling at him suddenly, and she was blushing too. He smirked knowing she was embarassed because they had accidently caught her listening into their conversation. While Rose started fussing about her broom being dropped, Scorpius saw Axel waggle his brows and make hand gestures towards Rose as he slipped out and headed back to the castle. Scorpius chuckled and stepped back to look down at Rose now. She seemed to have been in her own world at the moment.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Scorpius asked Rose. He decided to go with being 'nice' to her. He watched as serval expressions formed on her face. Malfoy was amused when he saw she was embarassed, annoyed, yet purely satisfied by seeing him as well. No doubt that he was currently on her mind now, and Malfoy yearned to know what she was thinking right now. 'She probably devising another plan to tie me down naked for the whole school to see.' He thought and mentally pushed last nights thoughts from his mind. Malfoy watched her some more and tried to keep his jealously at bay when he remembered her flirting by the lake with Wood.

Rose's head jerked up and she saw Malfoy smirking at her. She glared, "You nearly knocked me over, AND you made me drop my broom in the mud." Rose huffed at him as she bent down to pick up her Nimbus 6000. She was too embarassed to admit that she was too busy listening into their conversation to notice him when they collided.

Malfoy quirked a brow at her, "It seems like you were jabbering to yourself and not watching where you were going, therefore its your fault that you ran into me." He answered and then plucked a few blades of grass off of her broom. "So therefore I don't owe you any kind of apology." He watched her with satisfaction when he saw the look of annoyace and desire etch into her beautiful features.

Her eyes narrowed. "You weren't watching where you were going either, you were too busy talking about how you wanted Jia back in your bed." She huffed, only hearing bits and pieces of the ending of his and Zabini's conversation. "And you do owe me an apology too, now I have to clean my broom before I ride it." Rose's cheeks burned with embarassment when she thought about how Malfoy had been with Jia befor. She felt like feeding Jia to the Giant Squid oddly and tried to push her jealously away thinking it was more of an annoyance that Jia would be that sleazy to sleep with Malfoy of all people.

Scorpius scowled at her and pinned her against the wall with his body. He shivered as he felt her wiggle beneath him for a second. Malfoy felt himself grow hard as their bodies pressed up against each other more intimately than they have before. He smirked, loving the innocent look on Rose's face that was mixed with obvious desire as well. "You know Weasley if you weren't too busy eavesdropping and hearing only what you wanted to hear, you'd know that Jia isn't the girl I want in my bed........" He paused only to look her up and down with his heated gaze. "We were talking about you." Malfoy murmured into her ear, their bodies dangerously close together. "And how you'd feel beneath me in bed..."

Rose didn't have anytime to react. One moment she was standing almost toe to toe with Malfoy, and the next he had her pinned up against a wall, again. She felt their bodies touch everywhere, and it made her heartbeat race even faster than normal. After calming from the shock Rose looked up at him stubbornly, "Too bad you could never get me there in the first place, Malfoy. I don't fall for jerks." She added and saw how he jerked his face back like he'd been slapped by her. Rose gave him a smirk knowing she got the best of him for now. She knew though he had her trapped and she was at his mercy too. 'Smart move, Rose, now he's really going to get you for that.' She thought when she saw anger flash across his face, and then suddenly replace with amusement.

Malfoy was shocked by her retort that he had pulled back alarmed. He didnt know if he should feel angry, or feel turned on by her little dare. Scorpius smirked and looked down at her, "Wow, Red, I got to hand it to you, you've got quite a mouth on you...." He dipped down letting his lips trail along the shell of her ear, "I know exactly where you can use that mouth." Scorpius heard her gasp and tried to wiggle out so she could slap or kick him. He had to suck in a breath to keep himself from letting out a groan. "I wouldn't wiggle too much...." Malfoy warned her.

"Why do you.......oh..." Rose started to ask, and she felt him press against her intimately, and her question faded away. She looked at him questioningly and all he did is smirk.

"Admit it, Red, you want me bad." He pressed harder into her so she could feel his hard erection through his pants, her skirt, and her barely there panties. "Thats why you teased me on the pitch yesterday, and seduced me at Hog's Head." Malfoy grinded his hips to hers some and heard a gasp from her and smiled, "You might not like me, but you can't deny the passion and desire you feel with me..." Malfoy's voice was hoarse now with need. " 'Cause I can feel it too, and I know you feel it." He murmured and then claimed her lips with his own.........


	9. Chapter 9

**Shaking Hands**

Whew! It has been ages since I have updated :( I'm terribly sorry, it has been an interesting year to say the least, but here I am back at it with your favorite couple, Scorp and Rose! Whelp, enjoy my readers and let me know what you think!!!

Rose's hands gripped his practice Quidditch robes in a tight ball. At first she was hell bent to push him away, but now that his lips were caressing hers in such a delectable way, she wasn't so sure if she wanted to pull back. Just as Rose started to enjoy this arguement infused kiss, she heard the clearing of an all to fammiliar throat and she froze. Gaining her thoughts quickly she pulled back from Malfoy and pushed him away from her, her body still humming with interest as her gaze found her fellow housemate, and Qudditch captian, Avery Wood. Rose saw the jealous rage, possessive, and rivalry cross his features and knew this would turn out for the worse.

Scorpius wanted to do nothing but to curse Avery into oblivion when he had seen who interrupted his and Rose's little snogging session. He was about to say something, but decided against it knowing Wood would love to report the Head Boy for not behaving in such a manner that he was sworn to do so. Malfoy watched Rose's reaction intently and he could tell that she was for one embarssed to be caught kissing him, two frustrated that the kiss ended, and three annoyed at Avery for possibly stalking her here.

Avery couldn't believe that sight that was before him, Rose Weasley snogging the nargles out of Scorpius Friggin' Malfoy. He stood there for a moment stunned before clearing his throat. When the two jumpped apart, Rose supporting a huge blush, and Malfoy a look that could kill, Avery looked between the two and said, "So the 'things' you had to figure out was consisting of snogging a Malfoy?" His said in a deep flat voice, with an underlying of anger, hurt, and jealousy in the mix. "Really, Rose, what do you see in him?" He asked confused and hurt all the same.

Nothing could prepare Rose for her feelings when she saw the look of disappointment on Avery's face. She wasn't prepared to choose either guy over the other right now, no she couldn't. Her heart was in her throat and it made it hard for her to speak, every second that ticked by she saw how hurt Avery was and how nervous Scorpius was. "Avery, its not like that." She whispered daring not to look at either boys right now, her heart was having enough problems as it was with her feelings for the both of them. Rose heard a scowl frome Malfoy and mentally cringed as she realized her phrasing wasn't the best of choices. "I came out here to fly and think, and I bumped into... Malfoy."

Malfoy hissed and glared at Rose. "Well don't worry, Weasley its apparent you don't want me here..." He picked up his forgotten broom and stood and watched her for a second, "I will make sure we dont 'bump' into each other furthermore.... Wouldn't want to cause any heartache in yours and Wood's 'realationship'." He said dryly. With one more glance at Rose, Scorpius turned and brushed past Wood, "I wouldn't waste me time in her, if I were you, Wood, she isn't even worth a quick snog." Malfoy hissed and walked off the pitch and took off on his broom towards the castle.

Rose wanted to say something to Scorpius when she saw how much she had wounded his pride by what little she had said, but nothing would come out. She was so furious at him for acting such a pompus ass, and hurt the way he dismissed her like some cheap whore to the highest bidder. Rose fought the tears that were shining in her eyes as she looked at Avery, searching him, lost at words. Her mind in the whirl wind it was, Rose didnt trust herself to speak. Her emotions were at an all time high and they were getting hard from her to figure out how she felt at the moment.

Avery shook his head at Rose, "I'll see you at practice tomorrow, Weasley." He said in a flat tone. Wood casted her another look and got on his broom and kicked off and started flying around the pitch.

As she watched Wood fly off, Rose felt her cheeks getting wet as she started to break down and let her tears fall silently. Fed up, Rose wiped them away, picked up her broom, and went on a search for her cousin, Lily.

* * *

Scorpius was glad that he was able to slip into the Slytherin common room un-noticed by both Axel and Jia. The last thing he wanted was to be mauled by his stalker ex, Jia, and to listen to Axel's on going obession about getting himself and Rose together. Rose.... Malfoy growled and threw his broomstick across the floor, which it slid across the floor and banged into the wall. Sighing, Scorpius went over and picked up his broom and noticed he'd have to get a foot pedel replaced and some of the bristles replaced. Damaging his broom just put him in an even more foul mood than he was before. Malfoy sat his broom down beside his bed and threw himself ontop of his bed. He was still in his uniform from flying earlier, still dirty, sweaty, and tired but at the moment he didn't care about any of this. His thoughts were consumed by jealous rage as he thought about Avery and Rose having a 'thing.' Malfoy realized he couldn't deny his physical attraction to Miss Rose Weasley anymore, but he wasn't ready to admit it wholelly to himself nor to anyone else for that matter. Scorpius let out a few curse words the relieve some of his frustrations and closed his eyes. He thought about nothing but him and Rose kissing on the pitch and her dentention a few weeks ago. Malfoy wanted her with him right now even though he was furious at her for hurting his pride like she did infront of Avery.

Malfoy was about to stop wallowing in his misery and anger to go shower, when Axel walked into the room. He inwardly groaned, knowing what would come next.... "From to looks of you mate, it didn't go well down at the pitch?" Zabini asked.

Scorpius snorted and shook his head, "No, not exactly... At first we argued and then started snogging, so it started out great, but then Avery came along." He growled.

"Details?" Axel asked curiously.

Scorpius sighed and told Axel about how Rose and Avery argued and how she denied their kiss. "And she pissed me off so I told her I'd never bump into her again." He sat up in his bed and faced his best friend. "If Wood hadn't shown up...." Malfoy shook his mind as he started thinking about Rose naked beneath him in the exact bed he was sitting on.

Axel smirked when Scorpius started shaking his head, "Well for one thing... Stop wallowing in your misery and thoughts about could have beens." He started, "And stop hiding up here writing your dark poetry because no one wants to read it, and lastly get a shower you smell." He finished.

Malfoy sneered, "First off I wasn't wallowing, second I don't write dark poetry, and third... well yeah I do need to shower." He said sniffing his robe. Scorpius stood and ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Zabini, I want Rose, but I don't want to want her." He shook his head, "Why can't I like someone easier to understand like Jia.... All she wants is sex and money which I can give her both... Rose." He shook his head, "Is another ballpark... She runs hot and cold constantly and its hard to figrue her out... She's like some kind of complex potion or something."

Axel nodded, "See thats the thing, Malfoy... You don't like things 'easy', which Jia is for sure." He pointed out to him. "From what I can tell you like Rose's personality because she refuses to let anyone break her down, and she's very smart and attractive at the same time." He waggled his brows. "Any guy would be an idiot not to see that about her...."

Scorpius felt a strange posessive side take over when Zabini waggled his brows like that, and all he wanted to do was ex his friend, but he remained still. "The guys are starting to realize it.... Everyday I see guys following her to class and hear their cat-calls when she walks down the corridors....." He shook his head, "And I taunt her, nice way to fuck up, Malfoy." He muttered to himself mostly.

"Indeed, nice fuck up, mate... But that's why you have me here...." He smiled, "I will help you devise a plan to show Rose that you are interested in her, without seeming too upfront which could scare her away."

Malfoy looked at him skeptical, "Since when have I needed help with women?" He smirked cocky.

"Since Rose Weasley. Admit it, Malfoy if you do this alone, you might as well write your good-bye love letter to her right now because you don't have a chance with her at the moment." Axel pointed out to him.

Scorpius sighed and thought for a moment about this. He really needed some advice to handle Rose because she was different from the other girls he dated. "Fine, but if this plan blows up, I'm cooming after you."

"Touche, but before we master mind, why don't you go to the bathrooms and clean up, I'm tired of smelling a sweaty ferret." Axel replied with a cocky grin.

Malfoy threw a pillow at Zabini and nailed him right in the crotch and he doubled over moaning, "Serves you right." He called from the door and headed towards his private shower in the prefects bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Spaceship**

Thank you for everyone that has been waiting patiently for an up-date! Atleast you got TWO chapters since you waited so long. I hope you enjoy! Comment like always please :)

Rose wandered throughout the corridors of Hogwarts in search of her best friend and Cousin Lily. Her thoughts were primarily fixed on Wood and Malfoy as she found herself wandering into the library. It didn't take Rose long to find Lily snuggled into a corner of the library working on her potions essay. Biting her lip, Rose slipped in next to Lily and let out a long sigh.

Lily heard the distinct noise of the chair scrape next to her and looked up from her essay about Benz oar, "Something wrong, Rose? You look as if you need some girl time and ice-cream." She commented.

"Lils, I think I've messed up big time…. Don't worry I didn't pull any pranks!" Rose waved off her cousin's fear. "It's my uh kind of not really non-existent love life." She muttered in a low whisper as Madam Fritz passed by.

Lily relaxed some when Rose reassured her that she wasn't going to be kicked out of Hogwarts for some ridiculous prank that she and James concocted against the Slytherins. Lily shut her book and laid her quill down and frowned, "What do you mean, Rose?"

Rose groaned and rested her elbows onto of the desk and covered her face with her hands, "Avery saw me kissing Malfoy at the Quidditch pitch…" She lifted her head to watch the emotions fly across Lily's face and then she buried hers back into her hands.

"Rose, you know….." Lily began until Rose's muffled voice cut her off.

"It's not what you think Lils….. Really." Rose said weakly as she tried to convince herself that the kiss she and Scorpius shared wasn't anything to her.

Lily sighed and pulled Rose's hands down fast so she couldn't hide in them like an ostrich. "I told you to be careful of Malfoy; he's a Slytherin and the spawn of our parents Arch-nemesis." She warned her cousin again.

Rose scowled and stuffed her hands into the pockets on her Quidditch training robes, "I am not gallivanting around with that ferret intentionally!" She said in a harsh whisper, "He somehow finds me where ever I am and taunts me, and then tries to seduce me by snogging me senseless." She shook her head in defeat, "It's like he has a copy of the Map, and he uses it as a way to stalk me."

Lily quirked her brow, "That's quite a big accusation, Rose……"

"I know, but really Lily how is it anywhere I go, he ends up being there before me OR short after I arrive he appears out of nowhere…." Rose went on to say.

Lily shrugged, "I cannot tell you anything about the functions of Malfoy's brain, but perhaps he's amused by you and have I dare say a 'crush' on you?"

Rose choked back a gag, "Have you fell off you rocker?" She coughed, "I am the last person Malfoy would fancy…." Rose said with a slight disappointment in her voice.

Lily made a zip-it motion across her lips, "Enough wallowing in does he or does he not fancy me, let's get to the more important thing…. What happened when Avery saw you with Malfoy on the pitch?" She asked, trying to help her cousin figure out her distress.

Rose took a deep breath and paused for a moment before she started to speak, "A few days ago Avery admitted his feelings for me when we were down by the lake… I got scared and made an excuse to get away from him because I didn't know what I felt about him." Rose started off, "Well today I went to the pitch the fly and think about something, when Malfoy and Zabini were coming off the pitch talking about Jia, me, and the Halloween Ball. I kinda eavesdropped and wasn't paying attention, and Malfoy ran right into me, knocking my broom out of my hand. Zabini muttered something about needing to leave and Malfoy stood there and I insulted him." Rose frowned when she saw Lily gasp a little. "We argued back and forth and then suddenly then next minute, I am being pushed up against the entrance to the pitch and Malfoy's lips on mine." She blushed lightly, "I was getting ready to push him off of me once I realized he was kissing me, and Avery came up clearing his voice…." Rose stopped talking for a moment and paused. She closed her eyes for a moment as she remembered what had happened. "Then next thing I knew I shoved Malfoy away and Avery snaps at me for kissing him…. I told Avery that it wasn't what he thought it was, but he wouldn't let me explain what had happened. During my dispute with Avery and claiming it was nothing to me, Malfoy got angry at me and said he'd never see me again and walked off…. I stood there for a moment and then Avery gave me a disappointed look and started walking off saying 'see you at practice, Weasley'." Rose's eyes were getting watery again.

Lily paused for a moment and let the whole story sink in after Rose explained everything. She knew one thing for sure was Rose in some weird way was attracted to Scorpius Malfoy. Two she did have feelings for Avery, but they were more a friend type than a romantic interest. "Rose I hate to admit this to you, but you like Malfoy and he leaving you on the pitch like he did is the reason for your discomfort." She shrugged.

Rose looked at her cousin as if she was speaking an alien language, "Lily I cannot stand him! He makes me angrier than any other person at Hogwarts." She replied, knowing part of it was a lie. Rose lived for the moments she and Malfoy argued and ended up snogging each other like their lives depended on it.

"You may not realize it at the moment, but you do, Rose. And Malfoy likes you too that's why he walked of when you said that the kiss didn't mean anything to you." Lily pointed out. "As for Avery, I have seen how you act around him and it's more of a friendship than anything. Sure he's going to probably take it rough on you during practices, but he can't stay angry at you forever, he's your best friend outside your family." Lily consoled her.

Irritated Rose sighed, "So what are you saying, Lily?"

"Forget Avery, and try to patch things up with Mr. Pompous Ass and see where that leads you." Lily answered. "I may not like him personally, but I will not stand in the way of your feelings towards the ferret. I'd rather see you happy and truly in love than with someone you really don't have feelings for." She smiled.

Rose smiled back and hugged her cousin, "Thank you Lily." She stood and sighed, "Well I suppose I have me a ferret to catch." She joked. "I'll see you at dinner." Rose waved at her cousin and left the library devising a plan to confront Malfoy about his feelings and her feelings.

Lily walked into the Great Hall and spotted her fiery red haired cousin, Rose. She took a seat beside her and smiled, "So have you talked to him?" She asked while filling her plate with meats, potatoes, a roll, and fruits.

Rose finished her drink and shook her head, "No, but I have something to help me find him later on..." She winked and patted her pocket.

"James'll kill you if he know you nicked that from him." Lily responded and took a bite of her potatoes.

"What James does know won't kill him, will it Lily?" Rose made a wink. "I'm sure he can live without spying on us for one night." She looked over at her older cousin who was chatting up a girl in his year. Rose laughed and shook her head, "May someone help that poor girl..."

Lily giggled, "Rose, you're terrible!"

Rose waggled her brows, "Well he's your brother he's always horny." She pointed out, and noticed Malfoy slipping out of the Great Hall to start his prefect duties. Rose and Lily ate a bit longer in silence until Rose finished her food. "Well I've got to stop by the common room; I'll catch you later tonight."

"Wake me up when you get back," Lily called out to her cousin, silently praying she didn't give Rose the wrong advice about her love life.

"She's staring over here, mate." Axel observed Rose from across the hall.

Scorpius scowled, "Well don't stare back!" He huffed and stuffed his mouth full of steak and chewed.

Zabini chuckled softly, "She seems to taken an interest in you, mate… I can't help not staring at her." He winked.

"You're worthless, Zabini…" He muttered and looked up to see Lily glancing back at him, and indeed Rose looking at him. Malfoy was going to glare back at her when he saw her giving him an amused look. Sighing, he went back to eating his food.

"So you got a plan to snatch her from Avery yet?" He asked.

Malfoy shook his head, "I hadn't had time to think of one…" He muttered as he finished off his drink and wiped his mouth off. Scorpius looked up at the clock and noticed he should be starting his rounds in a few minutes and stood, "I'm going to drop off my books in the dorm and start my rounds, and I'll see you later, Zabini."

"Cheers!" Axel called out and watched Malfoy leave. He grinned when he saw Rose leave shortly after his friend.

Scorpius sighed as he made his way up towards the towers. Tonights rounds were quite boring. So far he caught a frist year out past curfew, but other than that…. The castle was silent. All night Malfoy thought about Rose and how he wished he could have her in his arms again up against a wall, on a bed, beneath him… Malfoy cursed under his breath as his hormones started responding to his thoughts. He wanted nothing more than the see the little vixen again but, she too was abiding the rules tonight, or so he thought.

Malfoy rounded a corner and started up a flight of stairs leading to the Astronomy tower, when someone grabbed him behind the tapestry and quickly disarmed him…..

Rose used the Murader's Map to track Malfoy all night, waiting for the perfect time to catch him off guard. She had noticed all the students were in bed, except a few of other floors prefects were patrolling. Rose hid behind the tapestry, waiting for Malfoy to pass it. Silently she counted "1…2….3….." She pulled him into the hidden corridor and disarmed him,. "Expilliarmus." Rose called and took his wand and pocketed it.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing attacking the Head Boy?" Malfoy scowled turning and advancing on Rose.

"Lumos." Rose said and lighted the dark corridor and looked at him, "I have my reasons…"

Scorpius felt himself grow hard when he saw Rose dressed in a mid-tigh school girl skirt and a white blouse unbuttoned to show her amppled ammout of cleavage. All he wanted to do was to strip off her clothing and press her into the cemented wall, and drive himself into her. "They better be good reason, Weasley, or I'll have to give you a detention and deduct house points…." He warned her.

Rose smiled and walked up to him, having him caged up against the wall slightly, "Oh I think you'll find it quite reasonable…" She whispered into his ear and smiled when she felt him shudder. "Cold, Malfoy?"

"No, I'm fine." He said a bit too quickly and stiffly.

Rose stepped back for a moment at watched him and smiled, "Well if you were…. I could warm you up…" She purred, running her hand down his shirt so she could tug on his school boy tie.

This time Malfoy let out a groan, "You don't know how much I'd enjoy that.." His voice was think with arousal, eyes a deep shade of grey.

Rose closed the space inbetween them. It took everything she had not to moan at the intimate contact. Her soft breasts pushed up against his chest, rubbing her already sensitive nipples. Her legs pressed against his muscular ones, "Tell me Malfoy, are you hard for me…" She let her hips dip into his, "Do you want me?" She purred into his ear as she nipped it.

"Gods yes I do…" He groaned feeling his cock harden even more.

Rose let out a wanton moan as she grinded into him, "Mmmm good because I want you, Scorpius." She said and bit his neck slightl harder than normal.

He growled at both the pain and excitement of the bite, knowing there'd be a mark in the morning. "Let me touch you." Malfoy persuaded.

Rose nibbled on his neck a bit more before she pulled back and responded, "No…." She breathed hard and then claimed his lips in a passionate kiss.

Scorpius growled and kissed her back, overpowering her and slamming her back into the otherside.

Rose let out a gasp with her back hit the wall, and let out a satisfied moan when he started kissing her back more aggressively……….


	11. Chapter 11

**What a 'Mistique' Mistake**

Hey there, everyone I'm glad that I am getting more alerts for my story and that makes me really happy. Thank you for waiting patiently during my Hiatus over the winter, and hopefully my updates won't be as far between! I hope that some of you catch some of the titles that are derived from songs, and I hope you caught the movie reference to this one :) Enjoy!

Scorpius growled as he started to lose his self-control. He wanted to remain in control, but with Rose showing up in her well thought out outfit and plan to seduce him, he lost it, lost it forever. His hands were shaky as they ran through her auburn curls, his emotions were at a high peak…..

Malfoy pulled back from their kiss, breathing hard. He gazed into Rose's eyes and saw there was something different in the way she looked. He dismissed this as he pressed his hips into hers and let the weight of his body crush hers even harder than before. "Gods, Rose, I've never been this hard for anyone before." He whispered and claimed her lips once more.

Rose let out a deep moan when his hips thrusted into hers. She wanted him so bad that she could scream from all the pent up frustration. As Malfoy complimented, her Rose couldn't trust herself to speak… She knew if she were, that'd her voice would be deep with lust. Rose nipped his lower lip and sucked it into her mouth and let her tongue roll around the bite mark for a moment as they kissed in the hidden corridor. She heard Malfoy growl pleasurably and she smiled against his lips and started kissing him aggressively with open kisses, bites, nibbles, and sucking.

Malfoy thought he was going to die as Rose could do amazing things with her mouth. He let out a groan as the thought of other places Rose's mouth could explore…… Oh, how he'd give anything to see her knelt in front of him slowly teasing him with her mouth that wicked tongue circling around his hard cock. Scorpius grinded his hips into her, trying to find a little relief for himself before he lost it and embarrassed himself. "Fuck, Rose." He cursed, breathing hard. If Malfoy didn't calm himself down soon, he'd start stripping her clothes away and seduce her…. And Scorpius didn't want to do that, something in his mind told him it would be a bad idea.

Rose smiled as she could tell that Malfoy was having a battle against himself. She lifted her hips from the wall and rotated them into his slowly and expertly as he cursed her name out loud. All she wanted was for him to strip her down naked, and show her what it was like to have his hands on her flesh once again. "Oh Scorpy." She moaned out loud as she felt the pressure in her stomach grow and her leg muscles tighten. "I want you now…" She purred into his ear.

Scorpius' reasoning broke when Rose's hips started grinding into his effectively. He looked at her with pure lust and started unbuttoning her tiny school blouse, when he heard her moan 'Scorpy' and he froze, hand still on a button and Rose's breasts barely revealed. "What'd you say?" He asked in a cracked voice.

Rose looked at him oddly, "I said I wanted you…" She replied and ran a hand through his hair.

"No, before that, what'd you call me…" Malfoy demanded his skin prickling as he had a feeling that Rose wasn't really 'Rose.'

Rose tipped up and kissed him slowly and pulled back, "I called you Scorpius…" She whispered.

He scowled and removed himself from her, "You aren't the real Rose." Malfoy pointed out and studied her for a moment, "She wouldn't just pounce me out of the darkness nor call me 'Scorpy', Jia." Malfoy snapped. "I should've known it was you…." Scorpius thought how when he looked into 'Rose's' eyes how there wasn't that spark there he grew to know and love, and the way she kissed and how she touched him was different than that of the real Rose Weasley. He stepped back from her even more and glared at her disgusted.

Jia laughed, "Wow, I can't believe it took you this long to realize I wasn't her…. I could've kept the façade longer and made love to you…" She licked her lips and moaned, "Really I don't see what you find interesting in the Weasley girl….. Her arse it too big and her breasts don't even fill my tiny hands." She brought her hands up to touch said breasts. "Scorp, come back to me, and I can give you everything you want, and you'd never regret it." Jia purred and reached for his hand.

Malfoy jerked his hand away from her, "Jia, you were just a fuck to me…" He retorted coldly and readjusted his tie, "And what I find in Rose isn't your business and you need to get over it and put yourself out to another guy." He said and bent down and picked up his wand that had fell from her robe. "Jia I don't want any of you anymore and you could never satisfy me again… You should button your shirt and leave before I give you a detention…."

Jia scowled and tears started to stain her cheeks as Malfoy degraded her with his harsh comments. "Fine, but mark my words, Scorpius Malfoy…. You will regret this." She snapped harshly and started doing up her blouse with tears in her eyes and shaking hands.

"No, you're wrong, Jia, I don't regret this….. I regret ever having anything to do with you…" He said and caught her wrist as she started to rear her hand back and slap him. "Careful, I am the Head Boy." Malfoy warned her, and felt the muscles and tendons in her wrist relax. "I'm going to finish my rounds, and I don't want to see you anywhere near me, nor Rose." He gave her a hard stare and then released her hand and exited the small hidden corridor.

Jia glared at him, refusing to speak. She watched him leave her once more for the half-blood bitch, Rose Weasley. "You will regret this Malfoy…" Jia promised and headed towards the Slytherin Common Room…..

Rose awoke in the vacant classroom near the dungeons sprawled out. Her head was swimming and it was throbbing like she'd been hit in the back of the head. Rose saw her wand lying next to her, and the Map laying a few feet away. She groaned and reached for her wand and the map, and used the desk next to her to steady her as she stood up slowly. "What the bloody hell happened?" She asked, trying to think of how she had woke up on the dirty floor. Rose closed her eyes and thought and remembered that she was watching the map for Malfoy to return from his rounds to the common room so she could stop him and talk, and that's when she heard a noise and looked away from a moment and pocketed her map and looked around. She remembered casting a Lumnos charm to light the room to see if anyone was in there. Deciding it was her overactive imagination, Rose started to turn back to the desk and pull her map out when something hit her hard on the head, and from there everything went into a black void of her mind. She felt a cold shiver run down her back, afraid what had happened while she was passed out. Rose checked and realized she was in the same clothes as before and that nothing about them seemed out of place with that small satisfaction, she let out a sigh of relief and concluded she may have hit her head on something and that's how she got knocked out.

Not wanting to stick around for long, Rose started to walk out of the room and slammed into her least favorite person, worse than Malfoy…. Jia. Rose cursed and glared at Jia, and held her tongue.

"Oh, Weasley were you hoping I was someone else?" She purred and smiled, "Like Malfoy?"

Rose snorted, "Hardly, I don't have any intentions to see that ferret either…." She huffed, "I was looking for a spare potions book, and I have lost mine and hoped there'd be one in here…." Rose quickly improvised her story.

Jia looked her up and down and saw Rose's outfit and smirked, "Your outfit screams otherwise, Weasley, unless you were getting ready for a date with your captain, Wood… I'm sure he'd enjoy giving you lessons on how to ride his broom…" She smirked when she saw Rose fix her with a hard stare, "But if I were you, I'd choose Malfoy… In fact he just gave me an amazing ride on his." Jia kicked it up a notch.

Rose wanted to scream at Jia that she didn't know anything about Wood, nor did she just ride Malfoy's 'broom', but the messy hair, swollen lips, and wrinkled clothes confirmed Jia's statement. Rose held back her disappointment and squared her back, "Well I hope that you enjoyed the lesson." She said stiffly.

Jia smirked, "Oh you don't know how amazing he is, Weasley…" She watched her for a moment, "If I were you, I'd give up on Malfoy…. You're nothing to him, but another fuck, and once he gets a piece of you, he'll tire of you fast…"

Rose bit her lip hard as Jia spoke, and felt her heart break, "You don't have to worry, Jia…. I don't want him…." She could hear the shake in her voice and cleared her throat, "You can have him." Rose added and hugged the map to her chest, "I must be going…." She pushed past Jia and started running up the stairs, tears in her eyes.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Jia turned and watched Rose run towards her tower and smirked, "Teach you a lesson to piss me off, Scorpius." She muttered and started back on her way to the Slytherin Common Room once more.

Rose didn't stop running as she skipped the trick step and reached the Gryffindor Common Room, instead she ran into the girls' bathroom and locked herself in there. She threw her body against the door and started crying harder. "Stupid, I was so stupid." She cursed and balled her fists tight and curled her legs up to her chest, "How could I have thought he'd want me, a Weasley?" Rose sobbed, letting out her anger, frustration, and embarrassment out.

She didn't want to leave the bathroom and face Lily. She was too upset to talk to anyone. Rose couldn't believe that not only did she lose her friendship with Avery, now she lost Malfoy's interest. What was wrong with her? Rose thought. Rose knew that she was very intelligent and oppionated as well, and most guys got turned off by that, but on the contrary a lot of guys was gravitated towards her, but alas she could never ensnare them….. There was always another girl that'd mesmerize them. She let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed her hands over her face, "Come on Rose, there's more guys out there…." She told herself and tried to look at the positive side of the problem, but her shoulders sagged and she shook her head, "What am I kidding, I'll grow up to be an old lady with a bunch of cats." She muttered and slid up the door to stand. After a few seconds of standing there and staring off in space, Rose walked over to the sinks and washed her face off to hide any traces of her tears. "I better go before Lily worries about me." She sighed and left the bathroom. Rose arrived at the common room and said the password and headed up to the girls' dorm, and saw that Lily was fast asleep. She walked over and pulled the blanket up on Lily some more and heard her cousin sigh and snuggle deeper into the warm blanket. Rose smiled and dressed herself in flannel plaid red and gold pj bottoms and a white tank top. She then tried to clear her mind of today's events as she slipped into bed, but Scorpius invaded her dreams, and she couldn't seem to get rid of him. All of Rose's dreams were filled with her and Malfoy arguing, and then snogging in detention, vacant classrooms, the pitch, anywhere that provided them with privacy. She knew deep down that no matter how much she acted as if Malfoy didn't affect her, Rose couldn't deny the carnal needs and desires she had for him. Hell nearly every morning ever since the night after detention, Rose dreamed about what it'd feel like to give herself whole to her enemy, Malfoy. Every night her imagination would come up with exotic positions and places, and Rose would be in control of everything, just like the night at Hogsmede….. And every morning Rose would wake up in sweat and shaky from the excitement of her dreams. She would lay in bed thinking about her dreams before deciding to face reality and rush to get ready for classes…..

Glad to be done with his rounds finally, Malfoy made his way down to the dungeons. All he wanted to do was relieve his pent up frustration that he had. Even though it was Jia, she had Rose's face and body, and that's what had turned him on. Still furious about Jia deceiving him with the Polyjuice potion, Malfoy couldn't help but to think about how it'd been if it was really Rose he had up against that stone wall. He groaned as he grew hard and more frustrated the longer he went about on his rounds. "Fuck." He cursed and silently prayed that he could shower once he got into the common room….

Scorpius walked into the common room and noticed a few people still up studying for their classes, but no sign of Jia or his best mate, Zabini, which was good. He got the boys' dorm and saw Axel asleep already and smirked. Scorpius walked over to his bed and stripped down to his boxers. He groaned and grabbed himself through his boxers and rubbed himself for a moment. Gritting his teeth, Malfoy grabbed his pj bottoms and towel and headed to the bathroom….

In the bathroom, Scorpius turned on the hot and cold faucet so the water was slightly above lukewarm and let the shower run for a few minutes before he peeled off his boxers as well. He stood before the mirror staring at his reflection. Staring right back at him was a tall platinum blond boy. The boy had a lithe build like a seeker should. His muscles were visible, but they weren't bulky and burly looking. His facial feature were chiseled and angled hard. His chest was slender with a hint of a six pack shown. From his belly button, a small trail or fair hair traveled down below his waist line and he groaned and he felt his cock throb when Rose flashed into his conscious mind. Sighing, Scorpius got into the shower and started washing his hair first; trying to ignore his carnal need, but when he started rubbing the soap all over his body, he couldn't ignore his need anymore. Gripping himself into his hand, Malfoy started sliding his hand up and down himself, allowing the soap and water to be a natural lubricant for him. He pressed one hand against the wall and leaned forward to support himself. Closing his eyes, Malfoy imagined having Rose's hands on his cock again and started stroking himself the same way her soft delicate hands skillfully pleased him. Malfoy bit his lip hard as he could feel himself getting close to his relief. "Oh Rose…" He groaned out as he relieved himself of all the pent up sexual frustration. Slowing his breathing, Malfoy eyes opened and he sighed... Even though he had relieved himself, Scorpius still yearned for Rose even more than he had before. She was addicting to him, and he didn't want anyone else….


End file.
